Light in the Darkness
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: When a woman hides him from Batman he allows her one request and the request leads to some interesting events... Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Inspired by my muse… she's always loved the Joker and after seeing the new movie she loves him even more, and so do I! That movie rocked!! Rest in peace Heath!

Anyway she practically begged me to make this, so this is for her, my muse, and anyone else who enjoys it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Batman.

Chapter one

Midnight meeting

"Sister it looks like that Joker guy has robbed a bank… then made away with large sums of money… ON A SCHOOL BUS!!" A woman of roughly twenty exclaimed. "He even killed his own men!!"

The woman was of medium height but her body was slim and nicely curved in the right places. Her face was pale, though it wasn't pasty and matched her light pink lips. Her hair was a dark, almost black, purple, it was wavy and rested at her hips. She was wearing a pair of plain black pants with a white business shirt and black shoes, she was dressed as though she had just got off work.

"Who cares?" came her sisters reply as the pair walked down a street of Gotham. "You're 'savoir' Batman will stop him eventually, so why should we care about some clown man?"

The sister was about twenty five and looked nothing like her sister, the only similarities being that they both have the same light violet eyes.

Her face was slightly more tanned than her sisters though still pale, her hair was black however there were two sections of medium purple hair that shaped her face.

She was wearing clothes similar to her sisters however her shirt was black and she was also wearing a long black coat. Her body wasn't as perfect as her sisters, while it was thin, it was slightly more flatter and less curvy than her sisters… well that was the given impression from the baggy clothes she wore.

The younger of the two folded the paper she was reading and looked up at her elder sister. "Tiana, what do you have against the batman? He's saved this city so many times!" she defended the dark knight.

The older of the two, Tiana, snorted lightly and sped up her step as though she was in a hurry to either get somewhere quick or avoid the topic. "Look he's saved the city and I'm grateful but I'm not going to sit there and expect him to come rescue me like you, I can take care of myself."

The younger one made a sound of protest. "But the Batman is a hero! He saves people, he protects Gotham! Even if you don't like him you should at least care about what he does!"

"But that's just it Keiko, I DON'T care." Tiana shot back huffing, crossing her arms and looking back at her sister. "He can save Gotham all he wants and I still wouldn't care. And do you want to know why?" she leaned in close to her sister in an intimidating way, only it didn't scare the young one, she was used to it.

"I don't care because bad things happen in life, they always have and always will happen." She clicked her tongue. "There is no good or evil, just two different sides with two different opinions." With that she turned and continued walking.

"Tiana!" Keiko protested chasing after her older sister. "How can you say something like that!?" she questioned coming to a halt next to her sister who was fidgeting through her jackets pockets in search of something.

"I just can." She replied bluntly before pulling a set of keys out from her pocket. She then turned to face a black wooden door that led into a shop that the inside couldn't be seen as it was dark and the windows were covered with black blinds.

Tiana selected an old style key and put it into the hole. "Keiko…" she said calmly. "Just go home and get ready for your party or whatever it is you're going to." She unlocked the door with a click.

"It's called a date sister." Keiko shot back with a soft smile. "Something you should be going out on more often."

Tiana laughed bitterly. "I'll leave the spotlight of dating to you." she looked at her sister through the corner of her eyes. "Who is it this time? That footballer? If forget his name."

"It's Jet!" Keiko exclaimed clasping her hands together as a dreamy look appeared in her eyes. "He's so cute! And he chose me!"

Tiana rolled her eyes and reached for the doorknob. "If you love players so much you may as well date Bruce Wayne." She twisted the knob and opened the door slightly. "Hurry up and get a cab, its getting late." With that she walked into the shop, slamming the door behind her.

"But Bruce is in love with Rachel…" Keiko murmured walking away from the shop and waving a taxi. She looked up at the sky that was filled with reds, greens, pinks and oranges as the sun set. 'How long has it been since you smiled a real smile Tiana?' Keiko thought to herself as she crawled into the taxi. 'I'd love to see you smile again.'

XXX

"Stupid Keiko." Tiana murmured before pulling the blinds up and switching the shops lights on to reveal a small liquor shop that was filled with many different forms of liquor. To the left of the shop was the bench where her cash register was and across from that was a wooden door that led into another part of the shop.

Tiana let out a sigh and rotated her neck around to let out the tension that was building up.

She let out another tired sigh and sat by the stool in front of the cash register and pulled out the newspaper, something told her it was going to be a long night. Soon enough, without realizing it she was falling asleep.

XXX

At around about midnight Tiana woke with a jump as she heard her shops door being slammed shut. "I swear to god if someone just stole from me I'll murder them…" she growled as she rose from her stool, still not looking up. "I'll rip their guts-" she cut herself off as she looked up and saw a grinning painted face staring at her.

"Hello there Beautiful." The joker said with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, sounding as though she didn't care that it was the joker standing in her shop.

"Aww… now why so serious gorgeous?" he asked taking a step closer to her.

The next thing the Joker knew a knife was being pressed to his chest by the 'gorgeous' woman.

"Now why are you here? What do you want?" she questioned, sure she knew he could probably kill her in less than a few seconds but at least now it could be said she didn't go down without a fight. "Tell me or I'll give you matching scars down there." She pointed her knife to his crotch.

Her actions caused the joker to throw his head back and laugh a high pitched hysterical laugh. "Got some fight in you, I like that gorgeous." He stated with a lick of his top lips once he had finished laughing.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want? Answer me!" she pressed the blade harder against him.

He let out another laugh and put his hands up in a mock defensive position. "Hey, why so serious? If you must know, I'm getting away from batsy." He explained with a grin.

Tiana quirked a brow. "So what? You come in here, kill me then hide in my shop?" there was amusement in both parties eyes.

"Heh, you know me so well and it's only been five minutes!" he let out another laugh, this time Tiana joined him, she didn't know why but his laughter seemed contagious.

Once she calmed down from her laughter she spoke. "Your laughter can probably be heard from the end of this street." At that more laughter erupted from him.

Once he had finished laughing Tiana said something that would have stunned anyone who heard it. "Hide in the room over there." She pointed to the door. "If 'batsy' comes I'll tell 'im your not here."

Joker laughed. "I can tell when a person's lying you know?" he laughed some more before continuing. "And you're not." With that he gave a sloppy salute and waltzed into the room.

Once he was gone Tiana couldn't help it, she laughed. And it felt GOOD. She hadn't laughed a real laugh in the longest time and now that she was laughing she had no idea why she was.

Once she had stopped laughing she looked up and jumped for the second time that night as she saw batman standing in the middle of her shop. "Can I help you?" she asked calmly.

"Have you seen the Joker." He replied in his raspy voice.

"No." Tiana replied bluntly, acting like her old self, not like the woman who had just been laughing her ass off.

Batman narrowed his eyes as though he wasn't all the convinced. "Why then," he began. "Why are you holding a knife?"

Tiana looked down at the knife she was holding and smirked lightly. "I like knives." She said calmly, twirling the blade in her fingers. "I don't like the modern weapons, I mean, I like guns, but when it comes to choosing weapons I must say I like the classics. Though I do like dynamite."

"That didn't answer my question." Batman replied calmly.

Tiana looked up at him. "My shop is open to the late hours of the night," she replied coolly. "I need protection, this is it."

She received a look from Batman that showed he wasn't at all pleased with her respose but he accepted it… barely.

"I did however see a flash of purple go that way." She pointed down to the end of the street. "It could have just been a car but I thought I'd let you know."

Batman nodded and said a small thank you in his raspy voice before leaving.

Once she was sure he was gone Tiana called out to the 'visitor' in the other room. "He's gone."

A chuckling Joker walked from the room. "Why thank you beautiful." He stated toying with his knife. "Though I must ask, why help me?" he licked his top lip.

Tiana eyed him for a moment. "I just felt like it, now if you don't mind I'd like to close shop and go home." She gestured for him to leave.

His head fell back as he let out a laugh. "Why should I do that?" He looked at her and lifted his knife. "Id rather," a lick of his lips, "Have some fun."

Tiana took a step back but kept calm eye contact with him, she wasn't about to show weakness in front of him… though surprisingly enough she wasn't scared of him, just slightly annoyed and unnerved. "Look, I helped you so wouldn't it be only fair if you did something for me?"

He seemed to contemplate it for a moment before smirking and replying with. "Sure, why not?" he chuckled. "So what do ya want?"

Tiana opened her mouth to tell him to leave but closed it again as a thought popped into her head. It was strange for her to even contemplate wanting something like this but she couldn't help herself, when would she have an opportunity like this again?

"I want a kiss." She spoke bluntly.

He let out a high pitched laugh. "You're serious?" he laughed, and laughed harder when she nodded. "Why the hell not?" with that he grabbed her and bought his lips upon hers.

Tiana's eyes went wide at the feel of his lips on hers. They were… surprisingly soft… and warm… Tiana's eyes slid shut as his tongue traced her lower lip. She moaned and he slid his tongue into her warm mouth, coaxing her tongue out to play with his. Tiana let out another moan as pleasure shot through her body.

But alas all good things come to an end as soon enough Joker pulled away and let out a laugh at the slightly dazed look in Tiana's eyes. "Well I'd love to stay and chat beautiful but gotta go, people to meet, places to blow up!" he stated with a chuckle and a lick of his lips- something that was really starting to annoy Tiana-

"So I'll leave you my card gorgeous." He placed a joker card on the bench and turned to leave, suddenly not feeling like killing her anymore…

"It's Tiana." Tiana breathed looking up at his back.

"Tiana." He tested the name before nodding in approval. He then left into the darkness.

Tiana looked at the empty doorway then down at the card, she smiled, for the first time in a while she felt something close to happiness.

XXX

"So Harvey what exactly are your intentions with my Rachel?" Keiko questioned as she, Harvey, Rachel and her date a bulky footballer 'Jet' all sat at a restaurant table.

Harvey chuckled and placed his hand on top of Rachel's. "I want nothing more than to be with her." He smiled lovingly at Rachel.

Rachel went red and changed the subject. "So why couldn't your sister make it? I haven't seen her in a long time."

Keiko sighed. "She's working at her shop again… I asked her to come but she refused. I mean I understand that that shop is all she has left of our uncle but I don't think he would have wanted her spending her youth in it… but she doesn't see it like that she just wants to spend her life it… and be miserable." Keiko let out another sigh and took a long sip of her wine.

"I see." Rachel spoke. "Your uncle meant a lot to you both didn't he?" she then asked.

Keiko smiled and nodded. "After we left home our uncle was the only member of our family who would talk to us. She loved him a lot, we both did. Since he died, Tiana's well… just sorta distanced herself from us all… I haven't seen her smile in months… smile a real smile at least."

A/N: So what did you think? Let me know if there's anything that needs improving.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own… Well Tiana and Keiko are mine…

Chapter 2

Elevator problems

Tiana groggily opened her eyes and winced lightly as light from outside hit her face. "Keiko… what are you doing?" she sat up, her satin blankets sliding down to her waist. She looked to the side of her double bed and saw Keiko standing beside it, holding the adjuster of her blinds.

"It's such a beautiful day Tiana! You should be enjoying the sunlight with me, not becoming a vampire." She chimed dramatically.

"What…" Tiana began groggily stepping out of her bed and shivering slightly as her feet touched the cold wooden floor. "What if I want to become a vampire?" she rubbed her eyes and looked turned to look at her sister.

"Sister don't give me that, now come on! We're going shopping with Rachel today!" she clasped her hands together in cheer.

Tiana shot her little sister a glare. "You go. Me sleep." She said in a monosyllable voice.

Keiko rushed to her side and clutched her sisters hand. "Please Tiana, go… Rachel hasn't seen you in so long and she misses you and I miss you too." She begged in one rush.

Tiana quirked a brow. "How could you miss me?" she questioned, her voice sounding bored but curious at the same time. "I live with you."

Keiko looked at the ground and murmured something that Tiana couldn't hear.

"Pardon? Keiko I didn't quite catch that." Tiana questioned bluntly.

Keiko let out a sad sigh before breathing in deeply and answering. "Physically you're here Tiana, but… You…" she looked up at her sister and tried to explain what she meant. "You… the person you are… your soul…" she laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Your just not there anymore…" another deep breath. "Its not just me… even Rachel has noticed these past few months… your just not there anymore."

Tiana let out an inaudible sigh. "Fine… when are you leaving?" she questioned letting some of her tiredness slip into her voice.

Immediately Keiko's face lit up and she looked at her sister with bright eyes. "Really? Yay!" she hugged her sister. "I'm so glad."

"Don't make me change my mind." Tiana said coldly, not returning the embrace. "Now tell me, when are we leaving?"

Keiko immediately moved away from her sister and gave her a nervous laugh before replying with. "In about an hour… Rachel's going to pick us up and we're going SHOPPING!!" she raised her fist in the air with glee at the last part.

Tiana rolled her eyes at her sister antics before commenting. "Fine, now can you please go? I'd very much like to have a shower and get ready… if that's not to much trouble."

Keiko smiled lightly and nodded. She then left the room- knowing that that would probably be the best thing to do- she didn't want to test her luck with a Tiana who had just woken up. She had learned that lesson last time… Keiko shivered lightly at the memory.

Tiana let out a sigh before rummaging through the drawers that were beside her bed and pulled out some clothes. She then turned and entered the room that was beside her bed. The room was a large pure white tiled bathroom.

She placed the clothes on a small table that was in the bathroom and proceeded in getting ready for her shower.

XXX

"Keiko, where the fuck is my fucking coffee." Tiana grumbled as she stood in the kitchen area of their, modern looking… and expensive apartment.

Keiko was sitting on the leather couch in the living room which was only separated by a change in the flooring, the living room carpet, the kitchen Tile. Keiko looked back at her sister who was searching through the cupboards of the kitchen area. She let out a nervous laugh and said. "I'm sorry sis… I errr… had to throw it out… umm… Ash got into it…"

As soon as she had finished speaking a small grey kitten jumped onto the back of the couch and looked up Tiana with innocent yellow eyes and Mewed.

If looks could kill both Keiko and Ash would have died at least ten times over.

"Now is THAT what you're wearing?" Keiko questioned jumping out of the seat and running to her sister, she then proceeded in inspecting what the poor girl was wearing.

"…What's wrong with it?" she asked bluntly giving her sister a sister a small glare.

She was wearing a plain baggy white business shirt that went down to the middle of her thighs with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, the shirts top two buttons were undone and so was the bottom three ones.

She was wearing a pair of plain light blue flared jeans with this and black small heeled shoes.

Her hair was tied back in a plain pony tail however the purple strands were left out of the face to make her face look softer.

"It's just so… plain…" Keiko stated staring bluntly at her sister.

Tiana crossed her arms. "At least I'm not dressed like a hooker." She stated looking up and down her sister.

Keiko was wearing a blue strapless shirt that ended just above her belly button, with a REALLY short denim skirt that left very little to the imagination and to complete the outfit was a pair of thigh high leather boots.

"What's wrong with this?" she did a twirl.

"Keiko please don't do that I don't want to see your pink fluffy G-string now change into something at least half descent." Tiana sounded scarily like a mother then.

"Aww…. But… but…" Keiko pouted.

"Now!" Tiana snapped a smirk forming on her face as Keiko trotted off to her room to change… muttering curses under her breath.

Tiana chuckled and went to sit on the sofa. Once she had sat down she ignored what was on the plasma T.V in front of her and reached for the daily newspaper.

"Top model dates football superstar…" Tiana shook her head as she looked down at the photo of Keiko standing beside 'Jet' "So you're dating Jet now?" she called out to her sister.

"It was just one date!" Keiko called back from her room. "He's nice and all but he isn't what I want in a man!"

Tiana rolled her eyes and tossed the paper onto the coffee table in front of her. She then looked over to Ash who was giving her that would melt ice. "Don't you give me that look." She stated. "Coffee wreaking little shit." She then rubbed the kittens head and looked up at the T.V. Her eyes widening at what was on the screen. A clown…

"Hey, hey kids its Krusty the clown!" As she watched the cartoon clown another clown came to her mind. A small blush formed on her face as she remembered her meeting with him and her fingers unconsciously brushed against her lips.

"Tiana? Are you alright?" Keiko asked waving a hand in front of her sisters face. She had to admit though she was slightly unnerved by the look on her sisters face… NEVER before had she seen her stiff serious sister blush…

Tiana instantly broke from her trance and her hand came to rest at her side. "Yes I'm fine." She said far to quickly, she then looked her sister up and down and noticed that her sister was wearing a nice blue sundress with some heeled shoes… it still looked… revealing but it wasn't as bad as the other one… "Well that one looks better…" as she spoke a knocking could be heard at their door.

"Oh! That's probably Rachel! I'll get it!" Keiko cheered jumping back. 'I wonder what made Tiana blush like that…' she thought walking to the door.

XXX

Tiana twitched lightly as Keiko ran to another shop after spotting 'The PERFECT shoes' She let out a sigh and looked at Rachel who was walking beside her in the shopping mall. "How do we put up with her?" she asked.

Rachel smiled at Keiko who was currently acting like a teenager. "She deserves days like this, she's always working hard with her work… To answer your question we 'put up' with her because we care about her and besides, she only acts like this every now and then." Rachel replied knowing exactly what Tiana meant.

Tiana smirked. "I suppose your right." She then looked at her younger sister. "I must say though… If she acted like this every day I would murder her."

"So what have you been doing lately?" Rachel asked deciding to change the topic. "I haven't seen or heard from you in the longest time…"

Tiana blushed lightly as she remembered what she had done last night but she quickly shook it off and replied with. "Not a lot… just working and making sure Keiko doesn't go out looking like a hooker." She glanced at Rachel through the corner of her eyes. "What about you? I heard you're with that Harvey Dent."

Rachel smiled lightly. "I suppose you could say that."

Tiana smirked knowingly and thought back to when she had first met Rachel.

It had been right after Keiko had become one of Gotham's top models. Keiko had been invited to one of Bruce Wayne's parties and had dragged her along for 'emotional support' and the ironic thing was that Keiko had ditched her after the first ten minutes of the party!

Anyway Tiana had kept to herself for most of the night though she did have some small conversations with the butler Alfred but other than that wine was her friend that night, that is, until Rachel had come and introduced herself. Of course Tiana was a little distant with her to begin but after talking with her for a while they just clicked and became swift friends.

Tiana smiled lightly at the memory, Rachel was one of the few women she had met in Gotham who wasn't a complete floozy. No offence to them they were probably very nice women but what Tiana had seen of them led her to the conclusion that they were floozy's.

"How about we go upstairs and get some food?" Rachel suggested breaking Tiana from her musings.

Tiana nodded in agreement. "Keiko!" she called getting the attention of her sister. Keiko pulled her eyes away from a ruby red pair of shoes and glanced back at her sister. "One those wouldn't suit you." Tiana began. "And two, come one we're getting some food."

Keiko nodded and the three made their way to the elevator.

XXX

Tiana was the first to reach the elevator. She pressed the up button and while waiting for the elevator looked back at her sister and Rachel who were trailing behind her. She smirked and walked into the elevator with the intention of pressing the button of the floor she wanted to go to but hold the doors open for the other two. She pressed the button for floor '4' but just as she was about to hit the button that kept the doors open someone pushed her out of the way and hit the door closing button. The doors slid shut in Keiko's and Rachel's faces and began to move.

"Just who do you think you are!" Tiana ordered of the man in a black coat who had so rudely pushed her out of the way as well as made the elevator go before Keiko and Rachel could get on it.

The man's shoulders shook as he let out a familiar laugh. "And just what is so funny!" Tiana growled pocking the man on the back to put emphasis on her point while ignoring the little voice in her head that told her she shouldn't have done that.

Her eyes widened as the man turned, revealing just WHO he was.

XXX

"What a rude man." Keiko commented glaring at the shut doors of the elevator as though that would make a difference.

Rachel sighed. "Come on we may as well take the stairs." With that she turned to make her way to the stairs.

Keiko sighed. "Stupid arrogant man stealing the elevator…" she murmured before she turned to follow after Rachel.

XXX

"Joker…" Tiana spoke trying to sound calm as thoughts of being stuck alone with a psychotic killer flowed into her mind accompanied by thoughts of how good of a kisser said killer was.

The Joker cackled as he read the emotions that had passed through her eyes. "Hello beautiful." He finally spoke when he had finished laughing.

"Hello." She spoke calmly. "Why are you here?" she was beginning to feel a sense of deja-vu(spelling?).

The Joker chuckled again, before pulling out his knife from a pocket. "Why should I, uh, tell you, beautiful?" he placed the side of the blade to her neck.

Tiana glared at the man with a painted face in front of her and as she opened her mouth to speak something terrible happened. The elevator shook and with an ear piercing screech came to a halt. 'Oh god no…' she thought as the lights flickered but thankfully stayed on.

The Joker chuckled lightly and removed the blade from her neck. "Seems like we, uh, have a situation beautiful." He chuckled again.

"Tiana." Tiana corrected before brushing past him and pressing the button of the intercom system. "Hello? I need help." She spoke calmly not wanting to sound like one of those hysterical women she had seen on so many of Keiko's movies.

The Joker chuckled and sat down in one of the corners of the elevator he then decided to play around with his knife.

The intercom made a raspy sound before an obviously male voice could be heard. "Hello? What seems to be the problem?"

The Joker mouthed an imitation of the man and chuckled when Tiana sent him a glare. "Yes the elevator has stopped between floors," she looked up. "two and three."

There was a pause before the man on the other end spoke. "Alright Miss, I'm sorry but it will take us a few hours before we can fix the problem. Please miss, wait patiently."

If Tiana were the type to go into hysterical fits she would be right now but since she wasn't like she closed her eyes, crossed her arms and slumped to the floor muttering a curse or two. "Great, I'm stuck alone in an elevator with a murderer." She looked up at the Joker and froze as she saw him staring at her with a grin holding his knife in his hands.

"Err… umm…" as much as she didn't want to show fear the way he was looking at her with that knife was just too unnerving. She searched her mind for things that she could say that would distract his mind from thoughts of killing her… or maiming her… or torturing her…

She cleared her throat and spoke the first thing that popped into her mind. "Knife game?"

XXX

"I wonder where Tiana is?" Keiko mused as she and Rachel stood in the middle of the food court.

"I hope she's alright." Rachel commented.

XXX

"What sort of _game_?" he purred the word 'game' and sent her a very suggestive look.

A small blush formed of Tiana's face. 'There is no way in HELL that's going to happen, I'll NOT give into the cliché!' she mentally chastised herself. 'But you would be in heaven if something like _that _were to happen so give into the cliché.' Another part of her mind argued.

The Joker watched with knowing eyes as a red tinge formed on her cheeks, he chuckled again as she shook her head as though that would help her.

Once Tiana had finished shaking her head she sent him a look and spoke. "Game umm…" 'God do I even know any games?' she thought to herself before staring at the knife and suddenly a memory of a game she used to play when she was younger popped into her head. "Well this particular game is more fun with alcohol so…" she reached down the collar of her shirt and under the shirt, she then reached into her bra and tugged on something for a few moments before pulling out a sliver flask.

The Joker laughed at the sight of her. "Never, uh, come unprepared?" he laughed as she sent him a small glare. He then licked his lips. "But, uh, tell me why I shouldn't just, uh, kill you?"

"Because if you kill me then you're stuck in here bored?" Tiana retorted hoping that he wouldn't kill her; she wanted at least a few extra years on the earth before dying.

He chuckled before returning to the original topic. "So how do we play this game?" he crossed his legs and waited patiently.

Before answering Tiana shook the flask as it felt a little light, the flask made no noise indicating that there was no liquid in it. "Oh no…" she muttered before tossing the flask behind her, it hit the wall with a clank and fell to the ground. "Well I guess we'll have to do this without booze."

She let out a sigh and silently wished she had booze, it probably would have helped her get through this. "Anyway the rules of the game are: You have a knife and fifteen seconds, you have to stab the blade between each of your fingers at a fast pace without cutting yourself in those ten seconds. If you do cut yourself you have to do something that the other says, no exceptions. If you don't cut yourself then well you don't have to do anything."

The Joker grinned he had a feeling he was going to like this game.

XXX Twenty minutes into the game XXX

"You have to be joking me…" Tiana groaned as the Joker won yet another round.

The joker chuckled before licking his lips a speaking. "Well? I'm waiting Beautiful. You either are or you aren't."

She sighed before answering the question he had asked. "I am, okay?" she was somewhat irrated, she didn't like it when people asked her this question, it made her feel… unattractive.

The joker's eyes widened and he mouthed the words, 'You are?' "Wow that's something Beautiful, and here I was thinking you wouldn't be _virgin_." The way he said the word sounded so haunting, Tiana had to hold back a shiver.

"Tiana!" she corrected. "And what about it!?" Tiana snapped glaring at him. "Is there a problem with it!?" she crossed her arms and huffed lightly.

The joker laughed lightly. "No problem with it beautiful just wasn't expecting a beautiful thing like you to be one. Heh."

Tiana smiled lightly, finding it hard to stay mad at him for some reason. "Yer, well, lets get one with the game."

XXX Fourty minutes later XXX

"How do you keep winning!?" Tiana whined.

The Joker grinned but didn't answer her, instead he patiently waited for her to comply to the order.

Tiana let out a sigh and walked to the intercom system. She was slightly surprised he had asked her to do something as childish as this, though she was more surprised she was actually doing it! if Keiko or someone else were to see it they'd probably have a heart attack.

She smirked at that thought before shaking her head. Back to the task at hand! She pressed the button of the intercom system. "Hello… are you still there big boy…" her voice sounded so lusty and seductive.

The Joker grinned and held back laughter.

"Uhh… umm… yes miss?" Came the nervous reply of the man on the intercom system.

"I just wanted to know how long you're going to be… It is getting quite hot in here…" she let out a gasp to add some more exoticness to the situation. 'I can't believe the fuckers making me do this! Why is he making me do this? I was expecting something like you know 'cut your leg open' or something like that' she inwardly ranted.

The distinct sound of a muffled groan could be heard on the other end. "Miss, we'll have someone there as soon as we can."

"I'll be waiting…" she replied with before switching the intercom off. Once she had done this she looked at the joker with what was probably an attempted glare but one look into the mirth his eyes held she couldn't help but snap and laugh aloud, almost instantly after he joined her.

XXX thirty minutes later XXX

Tiana watched intently as the Joker pressed the blade between his gloved fingers. 'How come he's able to do this so perfectly?' she thought with a pout. 'I mean its not as though I've lost every round… just most of them and he's yet to loose… well I guess I should be grateful I mean its not as though he's made me do anything too degrading.' She glanced down at the small cuts on her fingers that were beginning to get a small burning sensation.

'I need to get these cleaned up…' she inwardly groaned before looking back at the Joker. 'No use asking him for help he'd probably only do something if he felt like it… or was bored…' she sighed and continued counting down the seconds, sure the game was getting boring but hey at least he wasn't killing or raping her.

"Three, two-" she was cut off by the elevator shaking.

When the elevator stopped it's shaking the voice on the intercom said, "Sorry about that we're fixing the elevator, it should be fixed soon." Tiana glared at the intercom then looked back down and saw the Joker glaring at his gloved finger. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look. He had cut it! She grinned. "Well I guess it's my turn to get whatever I want."

He gave her a look that seemed to be a pout and a glare but said nothing. Tiana grinned and put her hand to her chin in thought of what she could request of him.

"hmm… clean the blood from my fingers… umm.. please?" she spoke shakily holding her hand out to him.

He made a small noise and took her hand. Tiana closed her eyes as a shiver shot through her spine. He wasn't even touching her with his skin and she was reacting like this!

Her eyes shot open instantly however as she felt a hot and wet article slide across the cuts on her fingers. Her eyes widened as she looked down and saw the Joker staring down at her hand while he licked them gently. 'He's licking them!!' she inwardly shouted. She had expected him to clean it with a handkerchief or something but this!?

She opened her mouth to say something only to slam it shut to hold back a moan as a tingling sensation took her. She closed her eyes and looked away.

After a few moments she felt the wet organ leave her hand and heard a chuckle. She looked at him and felt her head glow a violent red. Her eyes then slowly lowered to her hand and noticed that all the blood had been licked clean, the red on her cheeks went even redder.

"Well umm…" she opened her mouth to speak only to have her lips covered by the Joker's in a deep kiss. At first she was stunned but soon enough she felt herself giving into the kiss, she could taste her blood on his lips and strangely enough she seemed to like the taste.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled. 'Well this is an interesting turn of events.'

A/N: The end of chapter 2 yay! I hoped you all enjoyed it!

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own. Would like to. But don't.

Chapter 3

He kidnapped my sister!

"Tiana! Are you sure your feeling okay!?" Keiko questioned as she practically thrust a hot chocolate into Tiana's face.

Tiana, who was sitting on the sofa of their apartment next to Rachel, let out an inaudible sigh and took the drink from her younger sister. "Yes Keiko, I'm fine, now can you stop pestering me about it." irritation laced her voice.

Keiko pouted and sat on the coffee table in front of Tiana and Rachel. "But you were stuck in that elevator for over an hour, you had to feel something in there? Are you sure you're alright?" she persisted.

'I felt more than one thing Keiko.' Her mind retorted and a light red tinge formed on her lips as she remembered the Joker kissing her. But surprisingly enough kissing her was all that he did, he didn't do anything else, something that Tiana found very strange considering not only the look he would give her but also his actions shortly before the elevator was fixed that led her to believe that he may have tried something.

"I'm fine." She snapped before picking up the T.V remote and switching the T.V on. "Oh great it's Maury." She grumbled. Before changing it to the news, she didn't much care for the news but between it and Maury she was picking the news.

"Are you sure you're alright Tiana?" Rachel decided to put in. "When you came out of the elevator you were quite red and looked as though you were about to faint…" she explained.

Tiana looked at her through the corner of her eyes. "Just what are you suggesting?" she snapped. "It was very hot in that elevator and the fact that there was two people made it quite hotter." She couldn't believe she was explaining herself to these two women.

"Who was that guy?" Keiko interrupted. "First the jerk stops us from getting on the elevator then he just bolts out before any of us can see who he is and he doesn't even bother to see if you're alright!" She ranted while imagining herself attacking the mystery man.

"It's fine Keiko." Tiana spoke calmly before placing her drink on the table and pushing herself off the sofa.

"I wasn't suggesting anything." Rachel defended herself to Tiana's earlier words, while inwardly wondering why Tiana would assume she was suggesting anything.

Tiana shot Rachel a look before walking over to the kitchen. She really didn't feel like hot chocolate she opened the fridge. "Keiko when was the last time you went shopping? As I do recall it WAS your turn." She scowled at her younger sister.

Tiana's scowl went unnoticed by Keiko whose eyes were wide and fixated on the television. "Oh my god…" she muttered before pointing at the screen. "Weren't we just there!?"

Tiana raised a brow and walked closer to the sofa so she could get a better view of the television. A news lady was standing in front of the very shopping center they had just left only now it was consumed by flames. "Just in, the joker has blown up the top two levels of Gotham's general shopping centre. One hundred are dead and two hundred are in hospital."

Tiana moved closer to the couch and rested her arms on the couch's back so that she could lean forward and get a better view of the practically destroyed shopping centre.

"That's terrible…" Keiko sobbed feeling water build in her eyes.

"Just be glad we weren't in it." Tiana said bluntly. She really didn't want to sound like a mean bitch but she had too as while she felt terrible about what happened to those people she decided it was best to be cruel and just not think about them as if she did she would become filled with guilt over her actions with the Joker.

Keiko sniffed. "T-That's terrible!" Keiko sobbed before turning around on the chair to yell at her sister. She paused however when she saw what appeared to be red lipstick on her sisters sleeve. What Keiko found stranger though was that from the way the red was spread on the shirt it looked as though her sister and wiped it off her own mouth. 'Tiana wasn't wearing make up today… was she?'

Well no better way to find out than to ask Keiko thought to herself before doing just that. Asking her sister. "Tiana? Were you wearing make up today?"

Tiana quirked a brow and looked down at her sister. "No." she spoke bluntly. "Why ask?" she twitching as Keiko pulled back some of her sleeve and pointed at a small red patch on it.

"What is that? It looks like red lipstick." Keiko grinned as her sister snatched her sleeve away and inspected it with a scowl on her face.

'Oh fuck…' she groaned as flashes of her wiping her lips on her sleeve to remove the Joker's lipstick flashed through her mind. 'Why me?' she mentally complained.

"Tiana? Are you okay?" Keiko questioned kneeling on the sofa and inching closer to her sister.

"I leaned on something in the elevator." Tiana convincingly lied. "Now if you don't mind I'll go get changed, red IS somewhat difficult to get out of white." She turned to go to her room.

Rachel rose from the couch, gaining the attention of the sisters. "I should go now, they'll need me to help them with the Joker case, especially after what has happened to the shopping centre."

Keiko nodded and stepped off the sofa. "I'll let you out." She then went to lead Rachel out.

"Oh!" Rachel suddenly went through her handbag and pulled out two cards that looked like invitations. "Keiko, after you and Jet left last night Bruce turned up, he's throwing a party for Harvey." She passed the invites to Tiana. "I'd like it very much if you both could come." She gave the sisters a smile.

"We'd love to!" Keiko cheered clapping her hands. "I'm so excited! I can't WAIT to put Tiana in a beautiful dress!!" her eyes became bright as she thought of all the outfit possibilities she could put on her sister.

Tiana glared at her sister, she really didn't want to go to this party as she knew if it were anything like any of Bruce Wayne's other parties it would be filled with rich, snobby floozy's. But, taking a look at Keiko she knew she would never hear the end of it if she turned the invite down. "I'll she if I can make it." she said blankly before walking off to her room.

Keiko giggled. "That's a yes!"

Rachel smiled in response.

XXX The night of the party XXX

"Hurry up Tiana!" Keiko called before realizing how strange that sounded considering that it was usually Tiana calling for her.

Keiko was wearing a pink strapless dress that went down to her knees with a pair of pink stiletto shoes. The make on her face was surprisingly nice, not like hookers and she wore no jewelry.

'I'll give you hurry up.' Tiana inwardly grumbled walking out of her room. Keiko gasped lightly at what Tiana was wearing.

Tiana was wearing a deep violet halter neck dress that went down to her ankles. The dress was made of silk and glistened lightly in the light. She also wore a pair of heeled violet shoes to match the outfit. Around her neck was a long silver chain with a silver ring hanging from it. Tiana looked beautiful and what made it better was that the outfit showed her curves. It showed that her body was actually very beautiful despite the baggy clothes she wore.

"You look so beautiful Tiana!!" Keiko cheered grabbing her hand to drag her off to the party.

'No, I'm not.' Tiana mentally replied. "I'm not going without my bag." Tiana said bluntly walking over to the table and picking up her small purple handbag.

"Tiana that thing is so ugly just get rid of it." Keiko whined.

Tiana glared. "The bag goes or I don't." she wasn't about to leave her bag behind, no that thing had her main sources of survival at parties in it. Her booze, a knife, duct tape, fishing wire, normal wire and a banana… and other items.

"Fine let's just go!" Keiko dragged her sister away.

'I can't believe I'm going to this thing…' Tiana inwardly growled. She REALLY hated parties.

XXX At the party XXX

'I swear to god I'm going to kill myself soon…' Tiana inwardly groaned as she stood by the wine table that was closest to the corner of the room. She was overhearing some woman whine to her husband that her sister had a better car than her and that she wanted a better one. 'These people are morons.' She took a sip of wine.

"How are you this evening, Miss Smith?" Came the voice of the Butler Alfred who was walking towards her with a plate of wine glasses.

"You can call me Tiana, Alfred, I have told you that before." Tiana smiled lightly at the kind old man.

Alfred nodded. "My apologies, Tiana. How are you this evening?" he asked again.

Tiana took a sip of her wine. "I'm alright, just wish I was somewhere else, the usual." She smiled knowing he would know what she meant. "What about you? How have you been faring?"

Alfred chuckled lightly. "Quite well actually." He paused for a moment as though contemplating his next words, after a few moments he smiled fondly and continued. "I was wondering Tiana if you would like to accompany me in visiting your uncle's grave soon. It has been a while since I paid him a visit."

Tiana nodded. "I'd like that." She took a sip of her drink. "Give me a call when you would like to, it's been a while since I visited him too." Tiana spoke in a soft, almost inaudible tone.

Alfred opened his mouth to say something but noticed that he was needed in another part of the room. "Excuse me." he gave her a nod and walked off.

As he left Tiana took another long sip of her drink and noticed that Rachel was walking away from Harvey Dent who look like he was shitting himself around these people. She smirked to herself, loving the irony that a man who dealt with Gotham's criminals was scared of some rich snobs.

Tiana was just about to walk over and talk to him when she was distracted by the sound of a helicopter that carried Bruce Wayne made its way to the building. Tiana rolled her eyes and not wanting to be around when he made his début being more than likely accompanied by several 'floozies'. She crossed her arms and walked off into the ladies room.

XXX

"Hi Bruce…" Keiko spoke walking onto the balcony where he stood in silence, Rachel had just left.

Bruce's head shot up and he looked at Keiko, his eyes widening slightly before a small smile formed on his lips. "Keiko, how are you this evening?" he asked his voice calm and its usual suaveness.

Keiko smiled lightly and came to stand next to him. "I'm alright." She looked up at the night sky. "What about you?" she glanced at him through the corner of her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

He smiled lightly and looked up at the sky with her. "I'm feeling well thank you."

Keiko chuckled lightly. "Teasing Harvey, that's not a good way to make Rachel happy."

Bruce shook his head. "I meant every word of it." He defended himself.

Keiko chuckled but didn't say anything else.

XXX

"It's gotten really quiet in there…" Tiana murmured as she stared at herself in the mirror, the lighting in the room making her look quite flushed. "Perhaps I should go out and see what's happening?" she suggested to herself. With that she turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Once she was out of the bathroom she was met with the sight of the guests looking scared shitless and the Joker walking around asking for Harvey Dent. 'Where's Keiko?' she asked herself before seeing the purple hair that was unmistakably Keiko's. She slowly maneuvered her way through the crowd of guests and came to stand behind Keiko.

"Keiko? What's happening." She breathed in her sisters ear making Keiko jump lightly before relaxing as she realized who was behind her.

Keiko looked back at her sister. "The Joker somehow got in here and is now searching… well hounding us for Harvey."

"Well hello Beautiful." The Joker spoke to Rachel, slicking some of his hair back and stepping to her.

Keiko noticed the small scowl that formed on her sisters face when the Joker called Rachel 'beautiful' at first she thought it was jealousy but she instantly shook that thought off and figured that she was angry that the Joker was going at Rachel.

"Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" The Joker questioned holding Rachel's face in his hands.

"Where is Harvey?" Tiana asked her sister deciding not to pay attention to the Joker, however her attention was drawn from Keiko when she heard the Joker say.

"You see I had a wife."

"I don't know where Harvey is." Keiko spoke not noticing her sister's attention was well and truly somewhere else.

Tiana stood there listening as the joker told the story of his wife and how she had left him after he had done the scars to himself to make her feel better. She couldn't help but feel a clenching in her chest as she began to believe the story. She felt so bad for him and she found herself wanting to hold him, she couldn't believe that someone would leave him if he did something like that for him.

'Rachel why must you be so irresponsible…' she thought to herself as she saw Rachel struggle the joker and then her eyes widened as the Batman came rushing through and launched himself at the Joker.

"Please be okay Rachel…" Keiko murmured as the Joker took hold of Rachel and walk to the window.

Tiana remained silent but clenched her fists and silently prayed that Rachel would be okay.

"Let her go." Batman ground out harshly.

"Poor choice of words." With that the Joker released Rachel. Batman leaped down the building after her.

Tiana's heart stopped and her heart raced at the sight of one of her best friends being dropped off the edge of the building. Her mouth went dry and although her mouth was open she couldn't find any sounds coming from it. She just shut down, she didn't even react when Keiko snapped and 'went at' the Joker.

"Who do you think you are!!" Keiko damn near roared clenching her fists and stamping over to the Joker.

The Joker raised a brow and chuckled lightly. "Hello beautiful, how may I help you this evening?" he chuckled.

Keiko stopped in front of him and hesitated slightly as she got a closer look at him but she kept her wits about her. "How could you do that to Rachel!" she yelled.

The joker's men took a step back, they weren't about to speak out of fear of being killed, they had never seen someone go off at the Joker like that.

"Quite easily beautiful." The Joker laughed twirling his blade between his fingers. "Would you like to join her?"

"You jerk!" Keiko yelled at the top of her lungs. She couldn't believe he would do something like that and just laugh about it. Her fist raised to slap him only just as her fist was about to hit him a hand shot out to grab hers.

"Are you a moron!?" Tiana hissed pushing her sister away.

Keiko stared at her sister wide eyed. "Do you want to be killed?" Tiana hissed under her breath before turning to the Joker who was standing there with an amused look on his face.

Tiana managed to keep a straight face and not giggle with him. She found it strange that it was difficult to keep a straight face around him. "Look Harvey isn't here so can you please leave us be?"

The Joker threw his head back and let out a laugh. "And why would I do that beautiful?"

Tiana twitched and resisted the urge to shout 'Tiana!' in his face. "He's not here, what more could you want?" she asked looking him directly in the eyes.

He hmm'd. "I dunno maybe some food to take home in a little carry bag, Harvey Dent and maybe, hmm, you." He let out a laugh at the expression on her face.

"Y-You what?" she stammered hoping she had heard wrong.

He chuckled. "I'm taking you with me!" he stated far too cheerfully before placing his hands on her hips and flinging her over his shoulder.

"WHAT!?" Tiana struggled she wasn't about to be carried off by the psycho murderer… as much as her inside was telling her she'd enjoy it.

"Tiana!" Keiko yelled getting up only to be stopped by Alfred. "We cant do anything Miss Keiko." He whispered gently into her ear.

Keiko instantly froze and watched with tear filled eyes as her sister was carried off by the laughing madman.

XXX

"Alfred, what happened?" Bruce asked looking over at Keiko who was sitting on one of the chairs in the near to empty party room. Her eyes were blank and void of emotion.

Alfred faltered for a moment before answering. "Tiana… her sister was taken by the Joker…"

Bruce looked over at Keiko and felt his heart clench. While he was saving Rachel he had left the rest of the guests unprotected from the Joker. While he felt guilty for this he didn't want the one person he loved like no other dying.

"Keiko, I'm sorry…" Bruce spoke softly coming to stand in front of Keiko.

Keiko didn't respond. She remained still as a statue. 'She's gone…' was the only thought her mind could process… 'Tiana…'

A/N: Its kinda rushed so if's theres annything wrong let me know but other than that i hope you enjoyed

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own. I only own Tiana, Keiko and Ash.

Chapter 4

Boredom

"It's been four hours…" Tiana breathed, looking up at a roof that looked at though it hadn't been cleaned in far too long.

She was lying on her back on an old dusty bed in a windowless room of what seemed to be an abandoned factory the Joker had taken her to. The room was old and dusty, and the floor was covered with dust blood and Tiana didn't want to know what else. The bed was no different but she couldn't complain as at least the bed looked cleaner than the floor… or the walls which had the paint peeled off in many sections.

'I'm so bored…' she threw her arm over her eyes and wondered how Keiko and Ash were. Would they be coping okay without her? Would Keiko be able to feed herself and Ash? Would Keiko be able to dress appropriately while she was gone?

'I need to stop thinking.' She thought to herself before trying to blank her mind.

XXX Five minutes later XXX

'Don't think Tiana.' She inwardly ranted as she tried to stop thinking. 'Don't think.' She let out an annoyed sigh and sat up. "Why is it that it works for Keiko but not me?" she mumbled. "She has an empty mind you can't get rid of thoughts when your mind is already empty." She answered her own question.

She groaned. "Great… I'm going nuts, not only am I talking to myself but I'm answering my own questions." She let out another groan and plopped her hands onto her stomach. "I'm going mad."

XXX Twenty minutes later XXX

"Tiana is bored, Tiana is bored." She sang. "See she is bored, see she is bored. She went after that Joker guy who cut of her finger with a butchers knife. Did you ever see such a terrible sight as a bored Tiana." As she finished singing she was reminded of an old children's song. She let out a little giggle at her version of the song before shaking her head and silently hoping he didn't hurt her.

She sat up on the bed and looked down at her hands which were now in her lap. "I wonder why he kidnapped me?" she spoke aloud. 'It's not as though its going to make an impact if I die…' she inwardly added.

She sighed and opened her bag. Perhaps something in there could entertain her for however long she was stuck in here. She pulled out a banana and contemplated eating it before shaking her head. 'I may need it later…'

She then took out the other items that were in her bag and arranged them on the bed. "Hmm…" she hummed staring down at the items. 'God I'm acting like a moron… I've become Keiko… god this is what happens when I'm bored.' She looked down at the different types of wires she had in her bag.

"What could I do with this?" she then looked over to a large elastic band. "When the fuck was that put in there?" she picked the band up and flicked it across the room. Then looking back down at the wires and the banana an idea of something to do popped into her head.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." She murmured amazed at her childishness. "But then again I am bored so I guess I have an excuse."

XXX Some time later XXX

"Hello beautiful how are you-" that was all the Joker was able to get out as, as soon the joker had taken his first step into the room a snap could be heard and he was hit squarely in the chest by a flying… banana?

His eyes went wide and he looked down at his chest where the banana had splattered and was now sliding down his vest leaving a trail of creamy white banana behind.

Still stunned he looked up to see Tiana sitting beside the other side of the bed, on her face was a huge grin. Something had Keiko seen she would have passed out at the sight.

The Joker then took in the sight of everything else that was in the room. Tiana had set up a little system using the wire. She had taken the normal wire and hooked it securely to the two side walls using some springs from the beds mattress she had obviously taken out.

He raised a brow as he noticed that she had twisted the springs into the walls then tied several strips of the wire to it to give a thick layered feeling to the wire. She had then added to the wire to make it longer so that she could activate her little trap form where she sat. The ends of the wire were wrapped around the elastic bands making a large slingshot.

He didn't know whether to become furious or piss himself laughing. He then looked up at Tiana who was now holding a knife to the slingshot, the blade pointing to him. "N-Next one's a k-knife…" her voice slurred lightly.

The Joker raised a brow at her slurred voice and noticed a shiny flask on the floor that seemed to be empty as the lid was off and there was no liquid flowing out. 'She was able to make this drunk?' he couldn't help but be strangely impressed that someone could be this resourceful drunk.

Even in her drunken state Tiana seemed to understand exactly what was going through his mind. "I was bored okay?"

XXX

"She's gone Ash…" Keiko sobbed lightly rubbing her fingers across the kittens scalp. Ash let out a sound that was a sad mew and nuzzled his owner's stomach affectionately.

"That bastard took her." she growled petting Ash harshly without realizing it.

Ash let out a small pained mew and tried to move away from his owner only to have her pick him up and place him back in her lap. "I hope that bastard isn't hurting her."

XXX

The Joker let out a laugh at that. "This is what happens when you're bored? Beautiful I think we're going to have some FUN while you're here." He let out another laugh.

"It's TIANA!" she yelled in a small drunken fit dropping her pocket knife in the process.

He laughed at her again while absentmindedly wondering why he had no urge to kill her. It seemed strange considering most people he had around him he wanted to kill after the first two minutes but her, he just had no urge to kill her he found himself morbidly curious with her.

He shut the door behind him and slid his purple jacket off and gently placed it on the doorknob of the door. "Beautiful if you were bored all you had to do was call out I'm SURE we could do something about the boredom." He grinned widely and stepped closer to her.

"It's T-Tiana!" she slurred lightly coming to stand. She then walked over to him and poked his chest lightly. "Ti-an-a! Got it memorized?" she let out a laugh and in her drunkenness stumbled and ended up falling into his arms.

His grin widened, she was funny drunk! He looked down at her amused as she placed her arms around his neck to help herself stand. He then looked over to the flask which wasn't really that big. "You're a lightweight." He chuckled.

She let out an annoyed sound. "I am NOT!" she huffed. "That stuff is s-straight! Not to mention one o-of the s-strongest f-forms of b-booze around…" she slurred towards the end of her defense.

He smirked and looked down at her. While he wasn't one for alcohol and found it usually unflattering with any person he couldn't help but laugh at her. She was just that amusing drunk!

He suddenly tensed and became enraged as he felt her fingers touching his lips and tracing his scars. His fists clenched and he was just about to strike her only to freeze at the words that escaped her lips. "You're pretty… hic."

His eyes went wide and he stared down at her not knowing what to do. So he did the thing that got him out awkward situations. He laughed. "If I had a buck for every time someone told me that I'd have a... uh… buck!" he laughed.

Tiana looked up at him sadly, she didn't find that very funny. She watched his lips move as he laughed and suddenly had the urge to kiss him. She knew it had to be the alcohol but she found herself giving into the urge and pressing her lips against his.

He froze at the feeling of her lips against his. For once in his life he didn't know what to do. He could taste the alcohol on her lips and knew for a fact that she was drunk but he didn't know whether to push her off and strike her for daring to touch him like this or to return the kiss and initiate other actions and leave her to regret and feel the pain in the morning. He then remembered something he had been told a long time ago. 'A drunk mans words are a sober mans thoughts.' With that in mind he smirked and took control of the kiss making Tiana moan.

The kiss was sloppy, there was no skill but there was passion and lust. The pair were drunk off it, hands clawing everywhere. Their tongue slapping against each other as the passion became more serious.

XXX

Keiko opened her apartments front door and saw Rachel standing there, in her arms was some flowers and much needed alcohol. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Keiko let out a choking sound and flung her arms around her friend. "He took her!" she sobbed. "The bastard took her!" she clutched Rachel tighter. "God knows what the bastard is doing to her!"

XXX

Tiana let out a gasp as she was pushed back onto the bed, before she had time to make any form of verbal complaint a moan was forced from her mouth as the Joker bit her neck harshly and gripped her breasts through the fabric. She panted and her hands flew into his greasy green locks.

He made an approving sound and thrust his still clothed hips against hers an action which made Tiana gasp and thrust back.

XXX

Rachel walked Keiko over to the couch and set her down on it. She then scurried back to the front door to shut it. After this she went to the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?" she asked opening a cupboard.

Keiko went back to petting Ash and nodded. "Thank you…" her voice was soft as though she was holding back another wave of tears.

Rachel nodded and went about making the coffee. "I'm sorry…" she said softly.

Keiko twisted her head to look at Rachel in the kitchen. "For what?"

Rachel sighed and looked over at Keiko. "If I hadn't… interfered with the Joker… Tiana may not have been kidnapped… Alfred told me what happened after I was…" she shrugged no knowing what else to say.

Keiko let out a sad sigh. "It's okay… it wasn't your fault… I just hope that bastard isn't hurting her…"

XXX

Tiana let out a gasp and shivered as his hands roamed her now naked body. She cried out in pleasure as his tongue traced her abdomen and moved lower.

The Joker chuckled at the sounds she made. He loved it! He loved the power he had over her, the feeling that these simple acts were giving him. He felt himself harden as the feelings got took control of him. He smirked and moved lower.

Tiana damn near screamed in pleasure as she felt his tongue enter her. Her hands clenched in his locks and she panted as pleasure consumed her, she thrust her hips up in want as the pleasure increased and she wanted more.

His shoulder shook in silent laughter and he held her hips down to stop her movements.

XXX

"I can't believe I let her get taken by that bastard." Keiko spoke, the coffee in her hands shook as her hands shook. "What kind of sister am I?" she held back another sob.

Ash let out a mew and rubbed against her in an attempt to comfort her.

Rachel put her coffee down on the table and put her hand on Keiko's shoulder. "Keiko you're not a terrible sister, Tiana did that because she cared for you. Would she have helped you were you a terrible sister?"

XXX

Tiana gulped as the joker positioned himself at her entrance. Here she was, drunk, in a room with a murderer and about to loose her virginity… and strangely enough she felt that arousing. However even with the alcohol she wasn't that far gone that she didn't understand what was going on and she wasn't sure whether or not she should consent to this or not…

The joker seemed to understand what was going through her head an in a creepy show of affection he lowered his head to kiss her, not caring that he was getting his makeup all over her face.

As Tiana felt his lips against hers she felt her small amount of resolve slip. The Joker was somehow able to tell this and slowly began to push inside her. Tiana opened her mouth a gasp that the Joker swallowed, her body tensed and her nails dug into his head, something he enjoyed.

Once he was buried to the hilt Tiana half expected him to pound into her with no regard for her but oddly enough he remained still. His eyes closed and his mouth slightly hung open. Tiana couldn't believe her eyes! A small smile formed on her lips and she felt the pain dissipate and she shifted her hips so signal.

His eyes shot open and he looked down at her. He stared into her eyes for several moments as though studying her, after a few moments a feral grin formed on his lips and he began his movement.

XXX

"I wonder what Tiana's doing now? Is she in pain?" Keiko whispered before taking a sip of her coffee.

XXX

"Oh god!" Tiana cried as he thrust into her wildly. Her hands gripped his broad shoulders that had a series of small scars on them but Tiana didn't mind, not that her mind was functioning properly at the moment. "Oh god!" she flung her head back in ecstasy.

The joker chuckled lightly at her before groaning and continuing to thrust into her at a wild pace.

XXX

"Come on Keiko…" Rachel spoke helping the girl up. "We'll go for a walk, it'll help you relax." She led the girl to the door.

Keiko nodded slowly and allowed herself to be led out of the apartment.

XXX

"Why would he take that woman, Tiana, Alfred?" Bruce asked his butler as he watched the security camera's from the party night. He watched as Tiana struggled in his grip as she was carried off over his shoulder.

His eyes narrowed as he noticed something. He pressed the button that activated the video's slow play option, he then watched in slow motion the expressions that passed the woman's face. His eyes widened lightly. While her face was contorted in anger there was also hints of mirth in her eyes as though she was holding back laughter.

"What the…" he murmured.

XXX

"Oh gods…" Tiana panted as she felt her completion drawing near. "Oh gods… gods.. go- JOKER!" she screamed as she hit her peak.

At the expression on her face, his name being called combined with the feeling of her inners walls clamping around him The Joker hit his climax with a grunt. He slid out of her before falling next to her. He closed his eyes to allow himself a small rest before he intended to leave but as soon as he felt Tiana wrap her arms around him and rest her head against his chest he found himself succumbing to a blissful slumber.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A new chapter yay! thank you everybody who added this story to their story alerts and fav story! thank you everyone who added me to the author alert and to their fav Author and last but not least thank you everyone who reviews!!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 5

Your eyes have green in them

Tiana's eyes fluttered open as she woke with a start at the feeling of something cold brushing against her bare stomach. With great speed she jumped back on the bed so that she was leaning against the headboard. She looked down.

'Is that a knife?' she thought to herself as she saw that the thing that was brushing against her stomach was nothing more than a knife that the joker was twirling in his sleep.

'I don't even want to know where he got the knife from.' As far as she was aware he hadn't moved in the night… well at least she hadn't felt him move.

She decided to ignore the knife and looked down at the sleeping man beside her. There was a peaceful look on his face as he slept, there was a soft smile on his lips and his eyes weren't furrowed or clenched in any way. 'He looks so human in his sleep…' she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair as he slept.

As her fingers ran through her hair she noticed that she was naked and he was equally naked. Her eyes widened and the seriousness of the situation finally hit her. 'I SLEPT WITH THE JOKER!!'

XXX

Keiko shot out up in her bed, beads of sweat rolling down her face, her heart beating faster than it ever had before. She placed her hand to her forehead. 'What's going on!?' her mind panicked. 'Why do I feel as though something terrible has happened?'

She looked down at Ash who was sleeping beside her. "Normally you never sleep with me…" she petted the sleeping kittens head. "You miss her too don't you?" with that she laid down next to the kitten and looked at her alarm clock which read, 9:14am.

"Need more sleep…" she mumbled tiredly before her body passed out from exhaustion.

XXX

'I lost my virginity to a murderer in an old cold room with no windows, no romance and drunk off my nut.' It wasn't even the fact that she had lost it to the Joker that bothered her it was the fact that she was drunk and that there was no romance to it, as while Tiana generally wasn't one for the romance she had always had a small fantasy of loosing it to someone she was going to spend her life with. Not a drunken one night stand with someone who was probably going to kill her anyway.

She groaned lightly and looked down at the sleeping clown beside her, a smile softening her features. 'He looks so peaceful.'

Her fingers continued to run through his hair for what seemed to be hours before she froze as he let a murmur sound and began to move, indicating that he was waking up.

He licked his lips lazily and yawned lightly –It was kind of cute to Tiana and for some reason reminded her of a cat- his eyes then scrunched up before shooting open. His head then twisted back and up to look up at her. "Good morning beautiful." He smirked with a lick of his lips.

Tiana twitched and went to say 'Tiana but deemed that it would ruin the moment so settled for saying. "Morning." She then stared down into his eyes. "You're eyes have green in them." She breathed taking her chances and leaning down to give him a kiss.

He smirked and rose up lightly to meet her, the kiss was short and soft and when it was over Tiana expected him to say something sweet or something remotely decent but what he said completely ruined whatever smidgen of a moment they were having.

"And you have a mole on your left but-cheek." His words were a reply to her comment about his eyes.

Tiana went bright red and glared down at him. 'How dare he say something like that!' she inwardly ranted. "Why say that? Honestly!? I say something nice and what do you respond with 'You have a mole on your left but-cheek'!" She crossed her arms with a huff and looked away from him.

He chuckled and sat up. "Why so serious beautiful?" he chuckled putting an arm around her and pulling her to him. She struggled for a few moments but froze as she felt the cold blade of his knife run across her upper arm.

'So cold.' She thought before shivering and closing her eyes. She couldn't believe herself, he was holding a knife to her and she was enjoying it. She shivered again as she felt the blade trace her abdomen, though it didn't pierce the flesh.

He chuckled as he felt her shiver. 'She's enjoying it!' he bit back a laugh and continued to trace the blade around her body, enjoying the little sounds she stifled. However he got a moan out of her as the blade traced her inner thighs.

He couldn't help it he laughed. She was just too much fun!

Tiana scowled and removing his arm moved away and sat so that she could face him. "What's so funny?" she questioned. she didn't like people laughing at her for no reason and although she knew she was insane for standing up for herself around him she couldn't help herself, something about him bought out an entirely different her.

"You." he chuckled twirling the blade between his fingers.

Her scowl increased. "How am I so funny?" her eyes narrowed.

Another chuckle from him. "I think you know the answer to that."

"Jerk." She rose from the bed and walked over to her clothing. While she was picking them up she absentmindedly noticed her sling shot and collapsed onto the ground sometime in the night. 'Oh well.. I can make another.'

"Just what do you think your doing?" the Joker whispered from behind her.

Tiana jumped lightly. When did he get behind her!? "I'm getting dressed." She replied throwing her dress and bra onto the bed before leaning down to pick up her plain black panties.

'Black panties?' he laughed at that he hadn't really been paying attention so didn't notice the previous night. His hands gripped her hips holding her in what was now a compromising position.

"Let me go!" she huffed moving her head awkwardly so that she could look up at his grinning face.

"You're not stupid beautiful, you can see what I plan to do." His grin widened and his fingers traced circles on her thighs.

"Firstly its TIANA! And secondly I won't be taken like an animal." She growled attempting to get away from him but he held her tighter.

"I think you like this idea." He teased noticing that she was becoming quite wet.

A small blush formed on her cheeks. "I DO NOT!" she glared at him and punched his hands for a few moments before stopping and realizing that he was probably enjoying that… at the feeling of something poking her thighs she realized that she was right.

"Relax Beautiful, we have ALL morning." His grin widened further and he advanced on her.

XXX

"Keiko give us a smile!!" the photographer practically ordered as he snapped another picture of Keiko.

Keiko sighed, she really wasn't in the mood for work. "Sure David." She gave a smile that wasn't very bright and stood in a pose.

"I'm serious luv!" he said in his British accent.

Keiko sighed before shooting up straight and smiling childishly. "Like this?" she asked in a high pitched and bright voice.

"Beautiful baby!" the photographer grinned as he continued taking photo's of her.

'My sisters missing and rather than going out and helping her I'm here getting my photo's taken… some sister I am…' She thought to herself as she continued to act bright and chirpy.

XXX

"Bastard." And exhausted Tiana panted as she lay back on the bed with a blanket wrapped around her looking over at the Joker as he got dressed.

The Joker smirked and buttoned up his green vest. "You enjoyed it." he teased with a wink.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Jerk." She wasn't even going to get into a debate with him and as childish as it sounded she was enjoying throwing insults at him.

He chuckled again and after putting on his jacket looked over at her, his makeup was smudged and it looked as though he was going to have to re-apply some of it. "Well gotta go, things to do!" he smirked and went to leave.

'He's just leaving me here!?' she scowled at him. "Wait!" she wasn't expecting a response to that so when he turned she was stunned.

"What Beautiful?"

She froze and stared at him. Truth be told she had she had been expecting him to leave and she just yell out curses of, 'BASTARD LET ME OUT!' it would have given her something to do but now that he had responded to her yell she didn't know what to say to him.

"Umm…" she scratched her arm uncomfortably.

"Yes?" he grinned enjoying her uncomfortable-ness.

She racked her brain for something to say. She looked up at him and remembered what he had said at the party the night he had kidnapped her. "Was that story true? The one about your wife?"

He grinned and moved to sit by her on the bed. "Are you concerned about little old me?" he battered his eye lashes.

She hit him lightly on the arm. "I'm serious was it?" that story had really touched her and she really wanted to know if it was real because it would make her perhaps understand him a little better but it was also because she wanted to know if there was actually a bitch- eh.. umm.. woman…- who would actually leave someone who did something like that for them.

He grinned and placed a peck on her cheek. "It is if you want it to be." He rose from his seated position and made his way to the door. "I like a little variety." With that he grinned and left the room.

She blinked for a few moments before realizing she had got an answer but not a real answer and that he had left her alone in the room. She leapt out of the bed, ignoring the fact she was naked and bolted to the door only to find it was locked.

She pounded on it. "LET ME OUT YOU SMUG BASTARD!!"

She could have sworn she heard him laugh at her. "DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME!!" she pounded the door again and it was in that instant she realized how she was acting.

"Oh gods I'm acting like a moron…" she groaned and went back to the bed. "What am I going to do now?"

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman.

Chapter 6

Urban legends

"It's been a day since he left…" Tiana murmured as she looked up at the ceiling. "Well my crappy out of reception phone says it's been a day I'll believe it…" she sighed and lifted her phone that was on the bed next to her. she flipped it open and read the time. "Twelve a.m. huh?" she murmured before tossing her phone to the end of the bed.

"I don't even want to know how I smell right now." Sure it had only been two days since she was kidnapped but add two rounds of sex to that and you end up with some… interesting smells… either way the old smell of the room made it hard for her to define what was her and what wasn't but she wasn't trying, she didn't WANT to know.

"You think he'd give me a T.V or a deck of cards or SOMETHING to do... god am I bored…" she groaned rolling over to face the door. "Stupid jerk…"

Suddenly the door knob began to twist.

XXX

"Keiko be happy you're at a party!" a cheerful blonde practically screeched in Keiko's ear as she took a drink from the bar that she, Keiko and a few other models sat at.

Keiko sighed and took a sip of what was probably the least alcoholic drink in the bar. "My sister's missing! I should be out looking for her!" she took another sip and felt herself becoming somewhat light headed, Keiko was a pure lightweight.

"OH! Bruce Wayne is here!" One of the models cheered pointing to the playboy who was waltzing into the club like he owned it… he probably did…

Keiko lifted her head to see Bruce chatting up a blonde. She rolled her eyes and rose from her spot at the bar and moved to leave the club, she really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Keiko! Where are you going babe!" her 'friends' calls could just be heard above the music.

Unknown to her she was being watched.

XXX

Tiana remained silent as one of the Joker's men walked into the room. He looked at her with a leer.

Tiana's hand inched towards her pocket knife that the Joker had so graciously left for her. "What do you want?" she questioned calmly gripping the blade's hilt.

The man glared at her. "Boss says you can have a shower." He gestured for the door. "Move." He ordered.

Tiana glared at the man before picking up her handbag and clutching her knife tightly complied with his wishes. She continued to glare at the man as she left the room and followed him down a dark, cold and unclean hallway.

'Why couldn't the bastard just come tell me himself?' she thought to herself as she glared at the back of the mans head. Images of what she could do to the man with her knife flashed into her head.

She froze. Had she just thought that? 'Oh god I'm becoming that bastard!' she felt the urge to bury her head in her hands. She resisted said urge however and followed after the man.

XXX

Keiko walked down the streets of Gotham, her steps a little stumbled because she was slightly tipsy. She continued to walk an as she did she realized that it getting cold. "S-Should have bought a jumper…" she murmured clutching her purse to her in a sad attempt of getting warmer.

As she continued to walk she failed to notice the group of thugs that were beginning to group around her. These streets if Gotham were for the most part empty all the time so no one was going to notice Keiko being attacked.

"Hello pretty lady…" a deep voice drawled.

Keiko suddenly broke out of her tipsy-ness and became very aware of what was happening. "Umm… Hi…" she breathed moving to try to get away from the group of men.

"Pretty ladies shouldn't be out on their own." A man said gripping her arms from behind her.

Keiko froze in fear. "Umm… please… l-l-let me go…." She was terrified she couldn't believe this was happening to her, she couldn't have taken the taxi home, nooo, that would have been too simple she just HAD to walk.

"But we just want to have some fun…" another man laughed as he stepped in front of her, his hands reached forward and he began groping her.

"HELP!!" Keiko screamed knowing she wasn't going to be helped but it was her first instinct.

"Quiet girly." One of the men warned before advancing on her.

XXX

Tiana twitched at the sight of the shower. It was disgusting. The tiled floor had turned a sick olive green over the years of not being cleaned and the walls of the bathroom were no different only they also had cobwebs and in the corners of the walls a growth of mould had built.

'Oh god this is sick…' Tiana made a face at the sight of the basin and she didn't even want to get started on the toilet. 'Well at least the toilet papers clean…'

She then looked back at the man who was closing the door. "You're not staying in here while I bathe." She said bluntly.

"Oh yes I am." The man replied turning to her with a grin. "Boss said so."

Tiana scowled pulled her knife out from her bag. "How about this? I cut you're eyes out and castrate you, then you can do as you please." She smirked as his face significantly paled.

He swiftly left the room thinking about how scarily similar she was to the boss.

"Boss's orders my ass…" she murmured once he was gone. "Pervert." She then turned and placed her things on a small chair that was in the room. Why there was a chair in the bathroom she didn't want to know.

She then began to strip down then when she was only wearing her high heels. There was no way she was taking them off after taking a look at the showers floor- god only knows what disease she could get from having her bare feet on that tile.

'Keiko probably wont appreciate the four hundred dollar shoes being wreaked but you know what I don't care.' She thought as she reluctantly twisted the taps to set off the shower. She then jumped back as yellow water shot out of the shower head.

Tiana pulled a face of disgust. She usually didn't care about the state of the shower she had used some pretty unclean showers before- usually the showers in public pools- but there was a line and this shower had well and truly crossed the line.

She crossed her arms and patiently waited for the shower's water to go clear. After what seemed an eternity the water went clear, with that she carefully stepped into the shower, it wouldn't do well her slipping with her shoes on.

XXX

Keiko watched wide eyed as the Batman knocked out her attackers.

"Y-You…" she stammered as he moved the unconscious attakers onto the footpath so that they weren't hit by a car or something. Once he had done this he turned his attention to her. "You've saved me…"

She took a shaky step towards him. "You saved me again…" she looked up at him with eyes that were filled with gratitude and also fear from what just happened.

"It's the same street." He spoke in his raspy voice.

Keiko blinked before looking around. "You're right…" she remembered him saving her from a thug a month ago on this very street. "Thank you… I should probably go know…" she went to take a step but as her foot hit the ground her ankle twisted and with an 'eek' she fell into the Batman's arms.

"Umm… err… thanks…" she went bright red and looked up into his eyes that showed he wasn't very impressed, it was then she realized she had sprained her ankle. "Ouch…" she winced.

The unimpressed expression on his face seemed to increase and he made a displeased noise. "You're ankle." He said bluntly.

A red tinge formed on Keiko's cheeks. "Sorry…"

He stared at her long and hard before lifting her in what is formally called 'bridal style' Keiko made an 'eep' sound and went red. She clutched onto him as he walked to his bat car and placed her in the passenger seat before moving around to sit in the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry…" Keiko felt somewhat ashamed that he had to drive her home. He should be fighting bad guys and yet he was driving her home- ooooo! She went to press a pretty looking button only to have her wrist caught by the Batman who was giving her a look.

"Sorry…" she felt like an idiot, she couldn't believe she had just done that.

XXX

"Do you have a towel?" Tiana called out to the guard she knew was standing by the door.

"Nope." Came the smug reply.

Tiana glared daggers at the door. "Well what about a name? you got one of those?" she spat.

"Phil." Was the response.

"Well 'Phil' tell your boss I want a towel unless he wants me walking around wet and pissed off." she wiped some of her wet hair out of her eyes.

The sound of Phil walking away could be heard, Tiana stood there for what was probably about ten minuets before she heard Phil run back to the door. "He said 'no towels' then laughed."

Tiana growled dangerously and picked her underwear up. 'Stupid green haired bastard!' she thought as she struggled to get her underwear on her wet legs, letting out small annoyed growls as it rolled up half way up her legs. "Fuck…" she groaned untangling her panties and continuing to pull them up.

She then thanked the gods that she had worn a strapless bra, there was no way in HELL she was walking around this place wet, cold and not wearing a bra. With a clip the bra was in place.

She then moved onto the dress and had problems moving the bottom of the dress from her shoulders down to her ankles, she couldn't have bought a dress with a zip, no she just HAD to buy the zip-less one because she 'liked' it.

Once she had managed to get the dress on properly she rummaged through her bag in search of her hair brush. Once she had found it she absentmindedly reminded herself to –the next time she was at the cemetery- thank her uncle for teaching her to be so thoughtful about the things she packed.

'Even if going down the street always pack the essentials, you never know what's going to happen.' His words echoed through her mind, sure it sounded like a mother's preach however it was one of the main reasons she had so many things in her handbag.

She then began to brush her hair. Of all the things she packed in her handbag she didn't pack shampoo and conditioner. Which was something she probably needed since she had oily hair and when you have hair as oily as hers you need to wash it every day just to keep it normal… she sighed and finished brushing her hair.

'I can't believe the bastard couldn't give me a towel.' She huffed and put her things in her bag. 'Jerk.' She made a face that was almost a pout and picking her bag up she called out. "Phil I'm done, take me back to my room."

The door opened and Phil watched with a perverted grin as she walked out of the room, his eyes falling to the wet patch on her butt. "Stop looking at my butt!" she snapped not even looking behind her.

Phil jumped out of his trance and laughed lightly before leading her back to her room.

"Tell you're boss I want something to eat!!" Tiana yelled as she was pushed into the room. She knew she was pushing her luck but she just couldn't help herself, she didn't know what was wrong with her.

She let out a giggle before opening her eyes and freezing at the state of her room. 'Is that a T.V…?' she thought as she stared at the black box that was perched on a table at the of her bed. 'I guess he isn't that bad after all she thought with a smile before looking on her bed and nearly, NEARLY screaming at what she saw sitting on her bed… a clown doll.

"Fuck is that thing creepy…" she murmured as she creped towards the life-size doll on the bed. "It looks so real…" she breathed looking into the dolls eyes. It looked as though its fat neck was going to turn and look at her in any moment…

"Fucking hell…" she decided to take her chances with sitting on the floor- that clown creped the fuck out of her.

"Okay let's see what's on…" she flipped the T.V on and what does she get? Maury marathon. "Oh fuck…" she flipped the channel only to find the remote wasn't working… "This really isn't fair." she whined. She really hated Maury… but that just what happens when you're a Springer fan…

She sighed and sang. "This is not my- this isn't my idea of fun!"

XXX

"Thank you for taking me home…" Keiko blushed lightly as he opened her apartments door and after closing it lightly he walked her into the living room and placed her on the couch. "Where are you're medical supplies?"

If it were possible Keiko went redder. "Umm… Tiana has some in the bathroom… its right over there…" she pointed as he got up and walked off to the bathroom.

'Oh god he's tending to my ankle…' she touched her sore ankle wincing lightly. 'I feel so embarrassed…' she the reached down under the couch knowing there would a bottle of Jack Daniels there, there always was, Tiana made sure of it.

'Oh god…' she thought as the Batman walked in with the first aid kit. She hastily unscrewed the bottle cap of the drink and not caring that it was straight she took a swig. She pulled a face and briefly wondered how the hell Tiana drank the stuff.

"Should you be drinking that?" the Batman asked bluntly before opening the kit.

Keiko laughed beginning to feel the drinks effect. "I've lost my sister and was close to being mugged and raped all in one week I think I d-deserve t-this…" she slurred towards the end.

He stared at her for a few moments before tending to her ankle.

XXX

Tiana jumped lightly as her phone began to ring. "The fuck?" she distinctly remembered her phone not having any reception so how the hell could someone ring her? She picked up her phone and flipped it open, she didn't recognize the number… she narrowed her eyes and pressed the accept button before hesitantly pressing the phone to her ear. "H-Hello…?"

"HELLOOOOO BEAUTIFUL!!" Came the high pitched voice she knew all too well.

She twitched. "Tiana!" she growled. "What do you want?" she then enquired.

"So hostile…" he laughed. "And after I left that present for you." He put on a mock pouting voice.

Tiana smirked. "And I'm oh so grateful for it, but umm… can I ask you something…?"

He hummed in response.

"Can I get Phil to get rid of the clown doll…" she glanced at the doll and could have sworn she saw it look at her. "Its creeping me out…"

There was a long stretch of silence before the joker spoke and Tiana could tell just by the tone in his voice he was being serious. "What clown doll…?"

Tiana went silent and slowly turned her head to the clown…

On the other end of the phone all the joker could hear was an ear piercing scream.

XXX

Batman frowned as he looked at the drunk Keiko who was gently petting the points of his mask as though he was a cat. "Hee hee…" she giggled.

"Stop that." He ordered gruffly moving her hands away.

Keiko pouted moving her hands back, though this only lasted a moment as shortly after her hands were cupping his cheeks and before he could respond her lips were on his in a short, sloppy, drunken kiss.

He stared at her wide eyed as she removed her lips. She returned the stare for some moments before letting out a sobbing sound. "I shouldn't have done that… I'm sorry… I…" she sighed and took another swig. "I love someone else…"

The batman in him told him it was time to leave but the Bruce in him wanted him to stay…

Keiko not noticing the Batman's distress rambled on. "Heh… Its sad really… I-I've been in love with him since I first met h-him… he doesn't know t-though…" she took another swig and felt her vision blur.

"H-he's o-only g-got eyes f-for her… -hic- I-I don't think he'll ever…" before she could finish her sentence she fell back onto the couch passing out, the bottle held tightly to her side.

Bruce stared down at the girl… 'Keiko…' he though gently removing the bottle from her fingers and placing it on the table. He then lifted Keiko gently and carried her to her room once he had placed her on the bed next to her kitten he looked down at her sadly. "I'm sorry…" was all he said before leaving.

XXX

The joker practically ran down the hallway. He didn't know what was happening in his 'hostage's' room but what was worse is that he cared! He didn't understand it why he would give a shit…

He didn't… he reasoned, he just found her entertaining and didn't want his entertainment to be gone. Yer that was it!...

He reached the door and heard struggling. He flung the door open and ran in the room only to freeze at the sight before him.

There was Tiana covered in blood slicing and stabbing the clown doll who was actually a member of his group. The now dead body of the clown was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

The Joker shut the door behind him gaining the attention of the blood soaked woman. She looked up at him, her face stained with blood and an almost animalistic look in her eyes. By the gods it was an erotic sight…

He licked his lips lightly at the sight and just as he was about to speak she had bolted up to him, gripped his arms and forced her lips upon his, in a powerful passion-filled kiss.

He stood there stunned for a few moments. She had just killed someone and she got off on it? With a growl he took control of the kiss… well he wasn't going to complain.

A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter, if anyone didn't get the title I named it this because theres a small reference to an urban legend in it… basically the legend is, a girl baby sits kids who sleep downstairs once asleep she rings the parents up and asks them if she can go upstairs and watch T.V they say yes so she does. When she goes up there she see's a clown doll. After a while she wants something to eat so she rings the parents and asks if she can they say yes and while she's on the phone she asks if she can move the clown doll as it's creeping her out they reply with 'what clown doll?'… wow that was a long explanation…lol

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I no own. (Well I own Tiana, Keiko and Ash).

Chapter 7

Morning regrets

Keiko groggily opened her bloodshot eyes, she let out a low groan at the feeling of her head pounding. "Ugh…" She murmured placing her hand to her forehead, wincing as the light from her window hit her face. "I-I think I know why Tiana hates the morning…" She mumbled before reluctantly rising to a seated position on the bed.

"What happened last night?" she thought aloud before flashes of what happened to her flashed through her mind. The club, Bruce, the thugs, batman, her ankle and Tiana's alcohol. Keiko's eyes widened and she buried her face in her hands. "Please don't tell me I made an ass of myself in front of Batman!" she sobbed into her hands.

A mewing sound broke her from her sobbing. She slowly took her hands away from her face and looked down at Ash who was rubbing against her side mewing lightly as though worried about her. She forced a smile and petted the kitten. "I'll try to be happy for the both of us okay? At least until Tiana gets back…" she didn't even want to think 'if Tiana got back' she knew her sister would be back… eventually.

She suddenly gripped her head and moaned in pain. "My head…" she damn near cried. "How can Tiana drink that stuff…? It feels like theirs a chainsaw going off in my brain…" she slid to the edge of the bed and attempted to stand only to fall back onto the beds soft-ness which only served in making her migraine worse.

Ash mewed in shock as Keiko nearly flattened him on her fall back. "Sorry Ash…" Keiko murmured moving to get up again, this time she didn't fall back and she looked at herself in her life-size mirror that was conveniently attached to her door.

She realized that she was still wearing everything from last night, she also noticed the bandages on her ankle. "The Batman…" she spoke before blushing lightly.

She jumped lightly at the sound of a knock on her front door. 'What time is it?' she looked at the clock on her drawers. "Twelve pm…" she opened her bedroom door and walked into the living room. "Who the fuck could be here…?" she suddenly froze as she realized who she was sounding like. She let out a sob. 'Tiana come home please… even if only for the house order to be back… I don't want to be you, only you can fill those shoes…'

She held back another sob and slowly walked to the door, wincing as another knock seemed to echo through her head. "I'm c-coming…" she winced before reaching the door.

She slowly opened the door and smiled weakly as she saw Rachel standing there. "H-Hello…"

XXX

Tiana shot up as she woke in a sweat. She wiped the build up of sweat from her forehead and winced lightly as her forehead rubbed against her arm. 'What?' she thought before looking at her wrists and saw dark purple, fat fingered bruises wrapped around her arm.

Her brows furrowed in confusion and she looked at the other arm and saw identical markings only these ones went down her arm then up in a harsh motion as though she had ripped her arm away from something.

"What?" she then looked to the side where she saw the Joker sleeping peacefully while twirling a bloodied knife in his fingers. Her eyes widened as she realized just WHOSE knife it was… hers…

Her heart sank and clenched as she began to remember the previous night and what had happened to her… 'Oh gods…' she hesitantly crept out of the bed and once standing she turned to face the bloodied corpse of the 'clown' that had tried to rape and kill her. She trembled, her eyes wide and her mouth dry as she realized what she had done to the man… she let out an ear piercing scream.

The Joker woke up instantly to the sound of her scream, at first he was a little confused as to why she was screaming but after about a millisecond he grinned as he realized what was happening. He let out a chuckle.

The sound of his chuckling caught Tiana's attention. Her head swung to him and her red eyes met with his. "What is so funny!!" her voice crackled as her throat was dry and she was holding back tears. "I-I've murdered a person!!"

That caused him to chuckle some more and sit at the edge of the bed. Looking up at her he spoke smugly. "You, ah, didn't seem to, ah, mind laasst niggghtt." There was a taunting tone in his voice.

She went red, whether it be from anger or embarrassment was unknown. 'Fuck.' Was the only word her mind could process at that current moment.

She visibly trembled as she slowly crept to the corpse. She had never seen an actual mutilated body before, let alone murdered a person and while she knew that it was in her self defense she still felt terrible for what she had done to this man.

The Joker chuckled and rose from the bed and watched with humorous eyes and she crept closer to the dead man. "You, ah, did quite a number on him." he let out another chuckle.

Tiana turned back and shot him a heated glare. "It was self defense!" she defended herself holding back a sob.

He chuckled in response.

Tiana took a breath and stepped closer to the body and felt a pang of guilt for killing him but she didn't feel like those women she had seen on T.V. Those women who were always in hysterics for killing someone in self defense, she didn't feel like that, she was oddly calm and all she felt now was small guilt and she felt the emotions she had felt before begin to seep away, it was as if her body had just accepted what happened.

Just as she was about to turn to say something to the Joker she felt something clutch her ankle. She looked down and was horrified to see the man who was not quite dead clutching her leg. She let out a scream before looking around frantically for something to use against the man.

In the corner of her eye she saw a flash of silver and without thinking she grabbed her silver flask that was still on the ground and thrashed it against the man's nose, a small crunching sound showed that she had not only broken his nose but had pushed it back into her skull.

"Why won't you die!!" She screamed bringing her flask down on his face again and again. Blood splashed against her face as she made his face grotesque and unidentifiable.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" she screamed emphasizing each word with a hit to the face. Once the hold on her leg slackened she rose and staggered back realizing what she had done. "Oh god…" the worst part of this was that she felt no pain in that action, only a small sense of justice and a growing passion…

She turned to the joker who was watching her with a knowing grin on his face. She narrowed her eyes at him, she had to do something about that look. With a growl she lunged at him and crushed her lips against his.

He grinned and took over the kiss.

XXX

"Thank you for waiting for me." Keiko spoke as she walked out of her room and into the living room. She had changed out of the clothes she had worn last night and had had a shower, she was now wearing a pair of grey slacks and a white wife beater, her hair tied in a low tie.

Rachel smiled. "Its okay, how are you feeling?" she questioned noticing that Keiko looked like crap.

Keiko smirked bitterly and lifted Ash who was nuzzling her leg. Petting the kittens head she replied with. "I'm tired, I just wish she was home." She moved to sit next to Rachel on the sofa.

Rachel nodded in an understanding. "You love you're sister a lot."

Keiko shook her head. "Its not just that… she's all I have left." She looked away from Rachel's questioning gaze. "She's the only member of my family who will talk to me… other than our uncle but he's gone… Tiana's given so much up for me… I wish I could thank her for it…"

"I'm sure you'll get that chance." Rachel soothed placing a hand on Keiko's shoulder.

XXX

"See killing gets you wet." The Joker grinned as they broke the kiss apart.

Tiana glared at him. "Grr…" she growled before pulling herself from his arms and flinging the surprisingly unlocked door to get away, only to freeze as she saw Phil in front of her with his fist raised as though he was going to knock on the door.

His eyes were wide and looked her up and down before he opened his mouth to speak but no sound came. It was in that moment Tiana went red as she realized that she was standing naked in front of Phil. "Umm… hi…" she spoke before stepping back and shutting the door.

There was total silence in the room as Tiana walked back until she fell back onto the bed. She fell onto the bed with a soft thump, the room remained silent then after what seemed to be an eternity the pair threw their heads back in laughter.

XXX

"Bastard left me alone again…" Tiana huffed sitting on her bed, she had long since changed into her now rather dirty dress. She sat there glaring at the television that was continuing to play the Maury marathon. She glanced at her knife. "Maybe I should just kill myself and save him the trouble later?" she suggested to herself.

"Don't do that." A familiar voice replied as the door opened.

Tiana turned and watched the man enter the room. "Hello Phil." she spoke as the dark haired man entered the room and glanced at the dead body on the floor.

"The boss did a number on Clyde." Phil spoke inspecting the dead body of the 'clown'

Tiana smiled almost sheepishly and scratched her arm nervously. "Actually… eh-heh… that was me…" her eyes met with Phil's and he grinned.

"Impressive work senorita." He chuckled, a small hint of an accent in his voice. He pulled a small radio out of his pocket. "Hello. We got a body in the hostages room, send someone to dispose of it." he spoke into the receiver, his voice now sounding American.

Tiana pulled a confused face. "Are you Spanish…?" she questioned.

He looked up and her and with a soft smile nodded. "Si Senorita." He spoke, his accent becoming thick and Spanish again.

"I see…" Tiana replied smiling back at the Spaniard. Though she did have to admit it was strange to see a member of the Joker's group smiling at her softly. "Why do you change your accent?" she questioned.

He smirked and wiped some blood off his fingers and onto the ground. "I change it so that I fit in more around here senorita." He answered rising to a stand. "If you make yourself like an individual in this line of work there's a chance the boss'll remember you, which increases the chance of death." He smirked at the last part.

Tiana made a face. "So I guess I'm going to die soon then, heh." She laughed dryly and leaned back into the mattress.

"I do not think he will kill you senorita." Phil spoke sitting on the edge of the bed. "Oh Maury's on." He spoke craning his head back to watch the T.V.

"Don't tell me you enjoy this show…?" Tiana asked bluntly.

"It's not that bad." Came the murmured reply.

Tiana sighed before glancing at the dead body on the floor, she still felt somewhat bad for what she did because she had never killed someone before, sure she had thought about it, but what person hadn't?

"You needn't worry about Clyde senorita, trust me, that bastard deserved that at least another ten times over." Phil spoke knowing what was going through the woman's mind.

"What person deserves death?" Tiana questioned, glancing at him through the corner of her eyes.

"That bastard senorita, was a re-offending rapist. He had raped twenty one…" Phil shuddered. "…children… all little girls under five…"

"That sick bastard." Tiana spat throwing her shoe at the corpse and giggling lightly when the heel stuck in the dead man's eye.

Phil turned back to Tiana after glancing at the shoe in the mans eye. "Now back to the original topic, the boss will not kill you senorita."

Tiana huffed. "Right, Look Phil I'm no idiot, I've heard some of the stuff he's done to people and I'm willing to bet once he's sick of me he'll kill me."

Phil shook his head. "Senorita, he has been enjoying himself with you I can tell, you fascinate him." he rose from his seated position. "He won't kill you."

Tiana huffed again. "Whatever but I bet you fifty bucks by the end of this week he kills me."

Phil grinned. "You're on Senorita."

XXX The end of the week XXX

Tiana sat wide eyed in the passenger seat of an old van as one of the Joker's men drove the van down the streets of Gotham.

'Where are they taking me…?' she thought to herself as she watched the road, her mind going back to the week.

She had spent all of it in that room, with the exclusion of the times she was allowed to use the toilet and shower. Were it not for her contact with the Joker (which was usually just insults thrown at him followed by hours of sex), and Phil she would have gone insane as there is only so many Maury episodes or episodes of anything that one can watch before they want to jump up and down like a monkey and stab the television repeatedly.

"What are you thinking about Beautiful?" Tiana jumped out of her thoughts at the sound of a very familiar voice behind her. She turned her head around and saw the Joker grinning at her, his head poking out of the partition between the front of the car and the back van part.

"Tiana! And not a lot…" She replied, over the time she had spent with him she had gotten used to the questions about random things, like, what she was thinking about, her life in general, what turns her on… just random things.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" she questioned turning her head to look back at him.

He grinned. "Watch the road beautiful."

"Tiana!!" she snapped turning her head to face the road again. Her eyes widened and her mouth went dry when she realized what street they were driving down.

"Joker I…" she didn't know what to say and remained silent as the car came to a stop in front of an apartment building. Her apartment building. "You wha…." Her mouth fell open in a gape and she became silent and watched stunned as the passenger door was opened by Phil.

"Out ya go lady." He spoke in his American accent.

She nodded dumbly and slid out of the van. "Bye-Bye beautiful!" the Joker chimed from the car.

Tiana was so stunned and out of it that she didn't even correct the Joker's name of 'beautiful'. She nodded dumbly and walked slowly as Phil led her to the safety of the sidewalk afraid that in her current state she may just walk out onto the road.

"You owe me fifty bucks senorita." He murmured under his breath as he walked her up to the entrance of the building.

Tiana didn't respond, just continued to walk towards her building. "See ya!" Phil chimed before running back to the van. Once he was on it sped off.

It was ten minutes before Tiana snapped out of her trance. 'He let me go?' she thought looking around her for any sign of the Joker but only found a Joker card in her hand. 'Must have put it there when I wasn't paying attention…' she thought as she stared at the little X's and O's that were drawn across the card.

Shaking her head she put the card in her pocket before entering the building and making her way to her apartment.

XXX

Keiko, who was making herself some tea, froze as she heard a jiggling of keys at her door. 'Could it be…?' she slowly turned and holding a knife on the off chance it was a burglar made her way to her door.

Once the door opened she shot forward with the knife. "BURGLAR!!" she froze with the blade mid air however as she saw who was standing in the hallway. A very dirty looking Tiana.

"Tiana…" she breathed, tears welling in her eyes. "TIANA!!" she dropped her knife and flung her arms around her sister. "You're back!! I missed you! How did you get away from that bastard!?" Keiko sent a barrage of questions to her sister.

"Keiko." Tiana hesitantly returned the hug. This lasted roughly five minutes before Tiana spoke again. "Let go." She removed her arms from her sister.

"Tiana…" Keiko stepped away from her sister. "Are you alright? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? How did you escape?"

Tiana's usual scowl formed on her face. "I'll answer questions after I have a shower." She brushed past her sister coolly and walked to her bathroom.

Keiko watched her sister walk into her room. She didn't even bother to care that her sister was being cold to her that was just how Tiana was. Keiko smiled softly and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "The orders back… Glad to have you back Tiana."

A/N: didn't turn out how I wanted but I still liked it, if there's anything I need to change let me know :)

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own my OC's but do I own Batman

Disclaimer: I own my OC's but do I own Batman? No.

Chapter 8

Question time

Tiana twitched and looked at Gordon who was sitting across from her. She was sitting in one of those dark, cold police questioning rooms with her hands on the cold metal table with Gordon, Keiko, Harvey and Rachel sitting across from her and she could tell that there were others watching her through the mirrored windows.

Tiana shot her sister a glare. All she had wanted was to have her shower then have some decent food and her coffee and booze but does she get that? No. Once she left her shower and gotten dressed she had gone to the kitchen to get her food and drink only to be met with the sight of Gordon and the others standing in her house telling her they needed to take her to the station for questioning.

Tiana shot them all a glare before going back to glaring coldly at Keiko. She knew her sister had something to do with this! All she had wanted was to relax and this was far from relaxation! When she got home Keiko was going to get it…

Keiko held back a shudder and inched closer to Rachel for some form of closure. She could see the look she was receiving from her sister and didn't want to think about what her sister was going to do to her when this was over. 'I'm sorry Tiana…' she thought looking at her sister with cautious eyes. It wasn't her fault, Gordon had insisted that if something like this were to happen she was to call him immediately.

"Miss Tiana," Gordon began gaining the extremely pissed off woman's attention. "Firstly I'd like to state how happy I am to see that you're alive and well." He offered a smile.

Tiana felt her eye twitch and she uneasily returned the smile, she would be a lot more alive and well had she been allowed to have her booze. "Thank you." she spoke trying to sound nice, and succeeding considering her mood.

Gordon smiled and continued. "Now I just need to ask you a few questions about what happened to you while you were being held by the Joker, we need to know everything you do considering you are the first…" he paused and coughed lightly. "first, living, captive of the Joker."

Tiana nodded. "Sure, though I don't know what you can get off me." it was the truth, she didn't know what she could tell them that they didn't already know. It wasn't as though she and the Joker talked about that… or much of anything really.

"First off, do you know where you were being held captive?" Gordon prompted.

Tiana paused for a moment. "It was an old warehouse I think, and no I can't tell you where it was because when they took me out of the building they had blindfolded me." It was true, they had blindfolded her however she had a sneaking suspicion that the it was more about the Joker just wanting to blindfold her rather than any security issues. Perverted bastard.

"I see," Gordon responded. "So you have no idea where the building was, or where it could be near?" he questioned.

"Nope." She said bluntly.

"But surely you would have seen something?" Rachel inputted inching closer to them.

"I was locked in a dirty old room for a week, by the Joker, someone who continues to elude you, what makes you think he'd show me where I was, or show me anything?" That wasn't entirely true, he had told her about his plan to rob another bank to get some money to buy some more supplies. Not that she was going to tell them that, she didn't know why but she didn't feel the urge to let them know.

Gordon's eyes widened for a moment. "Yes it has been a week hasn't it? have you eaten anything? Would you like something to eat?" he kindly offered. "Were you even fed in his care?" he then questioned after a breath.

Tiana shook her head. "No, I'll get something when I get home. And yes, I did get fed there." She said no more on that subject. She actually had been fed pretty well there, it wasn't food she would normally have eaten but it wasn't that bad. She had to hold back a series of giggles as she remembered an event where Phil had gone out and gotten her McDonalds. That day was fun!

Keiko narrowed her eyes slightly as she noticed the expression on her sister's face. She had spent her entire life with her sister and she liked to think she knew her sisters facial emotions pretty well by now and she was somewhat disturbed by the fact that she could see amusement in her sister's eyes. 'What reason does she have to be amused?'

"If you like I could get you something to eat?" Harvey offered and when he received a flat 'no' from Tiana he turned to Rachel and Keiko. "Would you two like something? I was thinking of getting something for myself."

Rachel shook her head.

"A salad, a Macca's sundae and a thick-shake thank you." Keiko stated her order.

Harvey sighed and nodded. "Sure." He said before excusing himself and leaving.

"Now," Gordon began getting back to the original topic. "Are you sure he didn't tell you anything that could help us find his location?"

Tiana shook her head. "Nope." She wasn't being stubborn it was just she had nothing to tell.

"Did he at least tell you why he took you?" Gordon was getting somewhat frustrated. Why the hell would the Joker just kidnap someone for no reason?

Tiana paused for a moment. "Nope." She shrugged. That was a question she had asked him but that was one of the few ones he hadn't answered, it had annoyed her a great deal.

Gordon nodded but inwardly felt like slamming his fist down on the table. What the hell? He kidnaps a girl and doesn't do anything to her… his eyes widened as something occurred to him. "Miss Tiana." He leaned forward, closer to her. "Perhaps you should consider a physical examination? To see if you body is healthy and to make sure you are not at all ill…" his voice was soft and kind as he made the suggestion.

Tiana's eyes widened a fraction as she realized what he was implying. "There's no need, he didn't rape me." she spoke coolly.

"Are you sure? Well I'd still like you to get a physical examination to make sure he hasn't drugged you or anything… just to ensure you are alright."

"No." she said adding a little more force into it. "He didn't rape or do anything like that to me." It had been quite the opposite of rape, she had even been on top a few times and she didn't even want to get into what he had called 'toy day'.

Keiko and Rachel looked at each other the same thoughts going through their minds. 'What the hell is wrong with Tiana?' Both of the women could tell there was something wrong with her. Her behavior and the way she was speaking to Gordon was off, because while she was usually blunt with things, this behavior was just rude. You think after being held captive for a week she would be more co-operative with people.

Another thing that Keiko and Rachel noticed was that Tiana was far too relaxed for someone who had been with the Joker for a week. They both had seen tapes of the Joker's captives on T.V. and they had seen how hysterical they had been right up until they were murdered so why was Tiana so calm? It was if she hadn't been touched by him.

Gordon sighed. This was going nowhere. "Well perhaps we should call it a day Miss Tiana." He spoke pushing his chair back he rose from the table. "If there is anything you can remember or think of please contact me." Usually questioning would last several hours but it was blatantly obvious that he wasn't going to get a scrap of information from the woman.

Tiana smirked and also rose. "Of course, if I can think of anything you'll be the first one to know." Rachel and Keiko could practically feel the sneer in her words.

Gordon however just smiled and nodded. "Thank you for your time Miss Tiana."

XXX

"Thank you for the food Harvey!" Keiko beamed as Harvey handed her the food he had bought for her.

"Welcome." He smiled and looked over at Tiana. "Are you sure you're alright? I mean you were with that bastard for a week." He questioned Tiana.

Tiana nodded wanting nothing more than to go home and drink, eat and maybe get sleep that didn't come after sex, as pleasant as it was she really just wanted to go to sleep not feeling all sticky and damp. "I'm fine, and I would very much like to go home now."

"I'm so glad your back." Rachel spoke with a smile. "I'll visit you tomorrow, after you've rested a bit, okay?" she spoke before moving to get into the cab she and Harvey were taking.

"I'd like that." Tiana nodded, her face softening for a brief moment before becoming hard again.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Rachel spoke with a nod before she and Harvey scooted into the cab.

Once they were gone Tiana turned to walk off. "Tiana…" Keiko spoke moving to catch up with her sister as they walked down a street of Gotham.

"Don't say anything Keiko I don't want to hear it." Tiana said coldly she was beyond pissed that her sister had pulled a stunt like that. She couldn't have waited a day to let Tiana relax a bit?

"Tiana I'm sorry…" Keiko apologized having to increase the speed of her steps to keep up with her sister. "I was told that if you were returned I had to tell Gordon. I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have given me some time to relax?" Tiana spat back, in some morbid way she missed being the Joker's hostage, at least with the Joker and his goons she was able to relax- hell she had spent most of her week relaxing… when she wasn't chatting with Phil or having what the Joker called 'Play time'.

"Tiana…" Keiko breathed looking at her sisters back sadly. Why was her sister being so mean? She chased after her sister- ignoring the slight pain in her ankle- and without warning flung her arms around her. "I'm sorry!!" she cried into her sisters back.

Tiana froze and tensed at her sister's actions. "What are you doing?" she spoke coldly but there was something in her voice that was almost tender, though this was so small only a person who had known her as long as Keiko had could pick it out.

"I'm sorry! I should have given you time! I-I didn't know what to do and just acted! I was only thinking of you!!" She clutched her sister tightly from behind and while she didn't cry she felt as though she was going to.

Tiana sighed and placed her hands over her sisters in a small return of the gesture. She then said softly. "You should go, you have work in ten minutes." It was the closest thing to a 'You're forgiven' she could muster.

Keiko smiled and clutched her sister tighter for a moment before jumping back becoming her bright self again. "Alright! I'll see you after work!" she grinned broadly before running off to catch a cab.

Tiana sighed and scratched her arm before deciding to walk home, it had been a while since she had been on a walk and whenever she walked alone it made her mood somewhat better.

XXX

"Ash I'm home…" Tiana mumbled walking into the apartment. She was expecting her little kitten to greet her with a mew and a rub of the leg so when she received no sign of Ash she was a little concerned. "Ash?" she spoke again, that time a hiss from her room was the only response she received.

"The fuck?" she spoke aloud before locking the apartment door behind her and going to investigate. "Ash what the fuck is wrong?" she grumbled walking into her room only to drop her keys and gape at the sight before her.

There on her bed was her kitten in a striking position, his hairs raised to the max while he hissed dangerously at the Joker who is glaring at the kitten with his knife in hand as though he's ready to lunge and attack Ash.

Ash let out another hiss and took a step closer to the Joker, his claws flexing as he prepared to lunge. The Joker twirled the blade between his fingers and readied himself to attack the kitten.

"What the fuck!?" Tiana stared at them both with wide eyes. "What is going on here? Why are you attacking Ash and how the fuck did you get into my house!!"

Ash made what seemed to be a sobbing noise before jumping off the bed and bolting to his master where he proceeded in rubbing against her leg and making whimpering sounds as though he had been attacked.

"It's alright Ash…" Tiana soothed lifting her kitten. "Big mean butt head isn't going to hurt you." she petted his head before taking the kitten out of the room while continuing to say things like. 'I won't let the bastard hurt you…'

The Joker watched her and Ash with an indignant look.

"What did you think you were doing attacking my little Ash?" Tiana glared as she entered the room again, she made sure to close the door behind her though- just on the off chance Keiko came home early and decided to run into her room or something.

"That thing started it." he scowled and twirled his knife, it was as though he was pouting, but Tiana despite how it looked knew better, she knew he could just kill them all then and there but for some reason it didn't stop her.

"That 'things' name is Ash." She glared before realizing that he was in her bedroom. "How the fuck did you get in my room- no wait, my house?"

He suddenly grinned broadly and reached into his pocket. Tiana, expecting him to pull out a knife was surprised to see him pull out a set of two keys. Looking closer she realized- "Are those my keys!?" she yelled pointing at the shinny silver keys.

His gin widened- if that was possible- "Nope." He said simply.

"Then how?" she was confused.

He chuckled lightly. "You spent a week in my 'home' you don't think I wouldn't have gone through your bag during that time?" the look on her face told him no and he threw his head back in a laugh.

She scowled. The bastard not only went through her bag but he cut her keys? Her scowl dissipated and she stared at him with a small look of disappointment, she had kinda expected something a little better than him making a set of her keys. "That's it? I had to admit I was kind of expecting something like 'I climbed through the window' or something that would leave me thinking…"

He laughed. "Maybe next time." He stepped closer to her and twirled his knife in his fingers. "Now what to do," another step. "I have you cornered in a locked room with a knife, what to do indeed?" he giggled lightly and closed the distance.

XXX

Keiko sighed as she entered the apartment. She had had a long days work. "Tiana I'm home." She called but received no response.

She closed the door behind her and threw her bag on the table next to a sleeping Ash. "Tiana?" she called again.

'Maybe she's in her room?' she thought to herself before walking to her sisters door and just as she was going to knock she heard a pleasure filled groan on the other side of the door. She went bright red and stepped back. 'When did Tiana get a lover?' she thought walking away from her sisters room and into hers where she played her music as loud as the speakers would go.

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own my OC's but me don't own Batman.

Chapter nine

Friends

Tiana smiled as she felt a tongue slide against her cheek. 'Bastards snuck in again.' It had been a week since her questioning with Gordon. In this week The Joker had visited her almost every night, it was mainly just insults thrown at him followed by sex but she had also being entertained by him on occasion- a perfect example of this being when she had come home to him running around the apartment in a fit of anger with Ash clutching tightly onto his leg with his claws. It had been a hilarious sight, that is until The Joker had attempted to maul Ash… she now had to make sure those two weren't in the same room… EVER…

"When did you get here?" She mumbled waking up, her eyes opened and met with the dark ones that had green in them. He grinned at her, she knew he was deadly, she knew he could kill her within two seconds but she also knew that she was already in too deep to get out of whatever it was she had with him, not that she was looking to get out…

"I've been here for a while beautiful." He stated with a smile brushing a gloved hand through her bed hair.

Tiana's eyes shot fully open at the sound of his voice. She stared into his dark eyes, the way he had said that shocked her, it seemed so soft… so HUMAN. "Are you okay?" she breathed.

He jumped back and grinned. "Of course I am beautiful." He licked his lips- that reptilian habit was really beginning to piss her off.

"Would you stop that… and its Tiana…" She grumbled moving to sit up, thanking whatever higher power was responsible for The Joker not opening the blinds, she really wasn't in the mood for bright light in her eyes… not that she was ever in the mood.

She shouldn't have thought that so quickly for as soon as she had thought it he bounced over to the blinds and flung them open, the bright light hitting her eyes directly. "Why…?" she groaned placing her forearm over her eyes to block out the light.

"Because I can." He replied simply with his ever present grin.

"Jerk…" she mumbled pulling herself out of the bed.

"Oh by all means stay in the bed." His grin widened.

She instantly caught onto what he was hinting towards. "Not this morning, I need to be ready soon anyway…" she trailed off murmuring something about 'stupid Keiko and her organizing things'.

"Aww… does poor little baby have to go out with her friends?" his voice sounded like a parent who would talk baby-talk to their child but it was also taunting and showed that he was making fun of her.

She glared in response. "How about we put you in a dress and you go in my place?" she batted her lashes innocently.

He grinned before walking over to her walk-in wardrobe, he rummaged through a few things before walking out holding a bright pink sundress Keiko had bought her. "Do you think this will make my hips look big?" he pressed the dress to his front and inspected himself in the mirror.

Tiana blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. There was a long stretch of silence where she just stared at him, during this time the image of The Joker in that dress pulling a pose appeared in her mind. His hands on his hips, and his hairy legs perfectly visible. Her upper lip twitched before she fell back onto her bed in a fit of laughter.

"Oh- hahahahahaha- oh my god! Hahahahaha!!!" In her laughter whatever words she tried to say came out high pitched and unintelligible. "God!! Hahahahahahaha-snort- hahaha!! I snorted!! Hahahahaha!!" It was now unknown just what she was laughing at but she was laughing at something- it was more than likely a mixture of things.

The Joker stared at her for a few moments before joining her in her laughter.

X

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" Tiana panted coming down from her laughter, she noticed that the dress was now on the floor, not that she minded much, it wasn't as though she was going to wear it any time soon.

He shook his head. "No- No thanks beautiful."

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute…" she mumbled opening the door to go into the living room. once she had taken her first step out of the room and was about to close to door behind her she heard the front door knob jiggle as though someone was about to open it. 'Fuck!! Keiko!!! Rachel!!' she didn't know that they were coming here, she thought they were going to meet somewhere.

'Fuck! Joker. In. My. Room!' her mind screamed. Acting on impulse she ran back into her room slamming the door behind her. "You!!" she pointed at him angrily.

He blinked. "Yes?"

"Where the fuck can I hide you!?" she panicked lightly looking around he room for places to hide him. 'Not the wardrobe- Keiko's always wandering in there.' She glanced at her bathroom. 'THERE!' she grinned and grabbing The Joker's arm she rushed the two of them in there and locked the door.

XXX

"I'm really happy you organized this Keiko, I really enjoy these girls days," Rachel offered Keiko a smile. "Especially now with the 'Joker' issue I really need to take time off from everything."

Keiko smiled. "I enjoy these days too!" she beamed. "But I'm also happy because it gets my sister out of her room and or that liquor store."

Rachel chuckled lightly. "Agreed."

Keiko's smile brightened. "Now I'll go see if her highness is awake- Oh hello Ash!!" she petted the kittens head before bouncing off to her sister's room.

XXX

"Tiana? You home?" Keiko opened the bedroom door and pocked her head through the crack of the door. "Helloooo…?" she stepped into the room. 'The curtains are open so she's probably in the bathroom. "Tiana you in the bathroom?" she called taking a step towards the bathroom.

XXX

"Don't you say anything." Tiana hissed under her breath glaring at The Joker who was grinning at her as though he was plotting something.

He gave her the 'I won't' look before taking a step towards her.

Tiana narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off by her sister's voice. "Tiana?"

She let out a sight feeling a migraine setting in. "What?" she called out.

"Oh! You're in there!" was the reply.

"Yeh but don't come in! What do you want?" She was too busy talking to Keiko through the wall that she didn't notice The Joker stepping closer to her.

"I just wanted to tell you the Rachel's here and that once you're ready we'll leave for a GIRLS DAY!!" Even though Tiana couldn't see it she knew her sister was raising her fist in glee.

"O-OKAY!!" her voice became high pitched like a scream as she felt The Joker pull down her pajama pants. She glared down at him. "What the FUCK are you doing!?" she growled under her breath.

"Tiana, are you alright?" Came Keiko's concerned voice.

Tiana shivered as she felt something wet slide against a still healing wound on her thigh- the wound was a cut he had given her after she had stopped him from maiming Ash- it was still sensitive however the sensitivity sent sparks through her at his touch.

"Shit…" she cursed under her breath, he hands clenched resisting the urge to bury themselves in his hair. "I-I'm fine." Her voice came out somewhat shaky as she felt sloppy kisses make their way up her thigh.

"Are you sure Tiana?" Keiko pressed not realizing any difference in Tiana's voice.

"Y-Yes!" She snapped- she really didn't want Keiko here, just on the off chance she heard or saw anything.

The Joker bit his lips to hold back laughter as he raised a cool knife to Tiana's thighs, he chuckled under his breath as he felt her shiver at the feeling of the cool knife brushing against her skin.

"Are you absolutely sure Tiana?" Keiko pressed completely unaware of what was happening on the other side of the door. "It's just, it seems as though there is something wrong with you, I mean all week you've seemed so distant… you're always staying in your room and when you come out you look exhausted and don't think I didn't see the cut on your lip three days ago." There was a paused. "Is there something you wanna talk about?"

"N-No!" Tiana let out a strangled gasp as she felt a tongue slide up her inner thighs. "You fucking asshole." She growled under her breath.

"Tiana? You sound strange please tell me what's wrong." Keiko pressed finally noticing something different about her sister's voice.

Tiana took a deep breath and as soon as she could speak properly she replied. "No, I'm f-FINE!" she shouted the last part as she felt a finger enter her roughly. She glared down at the man who was looking up at her with a grin.

"Tiana? Please, tell me what's wrong? Are you sick? You've been acting strange since you got back from that bastards clutches! What did he do to you!?"

"I'm fine!" she held back a moan as he began to move the finger. 'You fucking asshole!' she wanted to slap him or swat his fingers away, or something but considering that with his spare hand he was tracing a knife very close to her private area she wasn't going to try anything. "H-He didn't hurt me-" she bit on her hand to stop herself from crying out at the feeling of a second finger being added and the pumping of his fingers becoming forceful.

"Tiana?" Keiko questioned knowing her sister hadn't finished her sentence.

The Joker almost rolled his eyes at Keiko's ignorance.

Tiana took several quick shallow breaths to calm herself before answering. "Don't worry about me Keiko. Just go away and let me bathe." How she managed to sound like her old grouchy self amazed her but given the situation she wasn't going to complain.

"Well if you're sure…" Keiko spoke slowly.

"YeSSSS!!" one of her hands shot down to bury itself in the greasy green tresses. "P-Please g-go…" he voice was failing now as he added a third finger. "Oh fuck…" she murmured.

X

On the other side of the door Keiko had a strange look on her face. 'Something is wrong…' but she didn't say anything, she simply turned and walked away.

X

As soon as The Joker heard the door in the other room close he removed his slick fingers and rose. "Hey beautiful." He grinned.

She glared at him weakly. "Bastard." She grumbled inwardly hoping he would finish what he started soon.

However much to her dismay he moved to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened lightly. "W-Where?" she spoke in something of a daze.

He grinned at her and gave her one of his lopsided salutes. "Well I have to go, people to see places to blow up." With that he ran into her room.

It took her a few moments to realize he was gone. "Hey!" she snapped running into her room only to find him gone. She blinked. "How the fuck…?" she mumbled looking around the room for any signs of him. "I wish the bastard would tell me how he does that…" she grumbled going back into her bathroom to get ready for her day out.

XXX

"So Tiana how have you been feeling lately?" Rachel questioned as they sat at their table in the Chinese restaurant Keiko had taken them to.

"Just dandy." Tiana replied blankly poking her chicken and rice with the fork.

Keiko sighed. 'You could at least try to sound happy to be here.' She took a bite of her food. 'You seem to be more grumpy lately, what did that bastard do to you…?' "So Rachel." Keiko spoke in her bubbly voice drawing the attention from Tiana. "Are you and Harvey going to get married?"

Tiana raised a brow in amusement as Rachel choked on her fried rice. "Well umm…" she went a shade of red.

"Well he seems to like you A LOT." Keiko grinned and took a sip of her drink.

"Well umm… that goes without saying but…" Rachel tried to form a sentence but that proved to be easier said that done, especially with the bright, expectant look she was receiving from Keiko.

Tiana inwardly grinned as she watched Rachel squirm. 'At least the attentions no longer on me.' she thought taking a sip of her drink.

"Tiana!" Rachel spoke the name as though she was a godsend.

Tiana glanced up at the woman. "What?"

"Keiko tells me you want to go back to work at the liquor store." Rachel waited for Tiana's confirming nod before continuing. "Are you sure that's wise, given your Joker ordeal-" she was cut off when Tiana raised a hand.

"I'm fine and I'd really appreciate it if you two didn't ask me that every two minutes-" she gave them both pointed looks. "And yes, I will be going back to the store." As soon as she had finished she took a sip of her drink.

Rachel looked sad for a moment and Tiana felt somewhat sad given this was the first time Rachel had asked, but she had had enough of it! "Tiana… I'm sorry…" Rachel looked up at her. "It's just we're friends and friends are always there for eachother…" she laughed almost nervously. "What I'm trying to say is that if there's ever anything you need to talk about I'm here for you, I'm your friend."

"Me too!" Keiko beamed.

Tiana smiled. "Thanks…" on the inside she was frowning though. 'Would you still be my friends if you knew about who I am involved with?'

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow chapter ten… sorry it's taken me so long to update I was on a little holiday and didn't have access to my laptop.

Disclaimer: I own my own characters but I don't own Batman.

Chapter ten

What's in a name?

"Tiana?" Keiko spoke softly opening the door to her sister's room. It was still rather early and she had to be cautious about waking her sister, Tiana could be almost psychotic if woken before nine a.m. She slowly stepped into the room and gasped at the sight she was greeted with.

"Tiana…? Are you…" she took a deep breath. "…awake?" she stared at Tiana who was sitting on her bed with the blinds open letting the light into the room. She was fully dressed and seemed to be reading a book.

"What do you want Keiko?" She spoke bluntly not looking up from her book.

Keiko jumped lightly at the sound of her sisters voice. 'She's up before me?' she raised a stunned curious brow at this, the last time Tiana was up before her was when they had left home… she shuddered at that memory… her point being Tiana didn't wake before her unless there was something severely wrong. "Are you okay…?" she spoke hesitantly. "You're never awake before ten…"

Tiana twitched and gave her sister an annoyed glance. "I'm reading a book I like, now if you don't mind I'd like to read some more before I have to get up and leave for work," she made a noise and placed the book in her lap. "So what do you want?"

Keiko jumped at the sound of her sisters voice, she chose not to comment on the fact that Tiana didn't have to leave for work until about five p.m. "I was wondering i-if…" she stuttered lightly as she was still somewhat stunned about Tiana being awake, she was also slightly intimidated by the grouchy and pissed off look she was receiving from her sister.

Tiana sent her sister an indignant glare. "Well? Out with it!" she snapped sounding more grouchy than usual.

Keiko jumped and swiftly answered knowing it was probably the smartest thing to do with Tiana's current mood. She took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the memorial service of the police commissioner with me next week?"

Tiana raised a brow. "The commissioner's dead?" she hadn't heard about that.

Keiko's eyes widened at Tiana's statement. Was she serious? "How could you not know!?" she damn near shouted. "He was killed by the joker!" she flailed her arms in anger. "It was on the news last night, do you not watch the news anymore!?"

'Last night…' Tiana flashed as a memory of her watching –erm… attempting to watch Ren and Stimpy while The Joker did some rather interesting things to her flashed before her eyes. She blinked the memory away. "I'm sorry sister I didn't watch the news last night…" she mumbled.

Keiko blinked. Did Tiana just apologize to her? "Umm.. Its okay do you want to go with me?"

Tiana shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

"Okay then," Keiko nodded. "Well I have to go now, I have work" she stepped back to leave the room. "I'll see you later okay? –oh hi Ash!" she waved goodbye and left the room as the little grey-blue kitten walked into the room.

Tiana shook her head at her sister who had been behaving strange around her ever since she had gotten back from being The Joker's hostage. 'I suppose she probably thinks I'm 'traumatized' by what happened.' She snorted. 'Yeh right, the only thing that 'traumatized' me was that clown 'doll' incident…' she held back a shiver, after that she wasn't going anywhere near a clown ever again… The Joker didn't count.

She closed her book and placed it beside her before glancing down at Ash who had jumped onto the bed beside her. "Hey little shit head." she spoke almost warmly as she rubbed his little head. Ash purred and leaned into the touch.

She smiled lightly as a memory from a few days ago popped into her mind.

XXX Flashback XXX

"Where did you get that beast?" The Joker, who was standing in her kitchen, glared down at Ash who was prancing around the apartment like he owned it.

"He's not a beast Joker." She chastised while lifting the kitten. "Come on baby you can go to mommy's room for a while." She then walked Ash into her room and shut him in so that The Joker and him wouldn't be anywhere near eachother, it wouldn't do well to have Ash mauled.

The Joker glared at her before jumping back and sitting on her kitchen counter. "Where did you find that creature?" he asked referring to Ash. He took out a knife from his pocket and proceeded in twirling it in his fingers.

Tiana sighed. "Must you be so mean to him?" she moved to get herself a drink of water. "If you must know I got him off an Irish man down at the pub I go to." She filled her glass with some tap water.

He sent her a questioning look while continuing to twirl his blade.

"I went to the pub for a drink and noticed that the owner was giving away kittens that his cat had given birth to, I saw Ash and he was just so cute and there was something about him that told me he was for me." she smiled sweetly and took a sip of her water.

The Joker sneered. "'Cute? That thing is far from cute."

Tiana shrugged. "I suppose it's a matter of opinion." She really didn't feel like getting into a debate about cats with him. "I'm a cat woman, have always been. I suppose since you don't like them you'd probably be a dog person?"

XXX End Flashback XXX

She sighed, The Joker hadn't been happy that day- especially after she had made that assumption about him liking dogs. Her hand lowered to a cut on her waist which was covered by her clothing, that was what she had gotten after her assumption, he didn't seem to appreciate it for some reason.

'I'm in too deep to get out now aren't I?' she sighed sadly and continued to pet her kitten. 'Though… I don't know if I want out…'

XXX

Keiko sighed as she left her work, today had been extremely tiring all it seemed her boss wanted her doing was either filling out paper work or standing in the most unorthodox positions for the photo's.

She sighed happily and turned to walk down the street, she was very happy about not having to be at work anymore that day, she loved her job she really did but it was all about beauty no one saw her for who she really was and if you had one blemish on your face they would cover it with so much make up to make you look like a Barbie doll. Keiko really didn't know why they had more than one model, because after all the make up they all look pretty much the same anyway.

She was bought out of her thoughts by a voice from behind her. "Keiko!"

Keiko jumped lightly at the sound of her name and turned to see Bruce Wayne walking up to her. "Hello Bruce." She smiled as he reached her.

"Keiko," Bruce reached her, a smile on his face. "It's been quite some time hasn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes, the last time we spoke was the party…" she trailed off remembering the events of the party.

Bruce nodded. "Would you like to join me at my pent house for some dinner?" he suddenly questioned out of the blue.

Keiko's eyes went wide at his request but her shock only lasted a few moments before she all but shouted. "Yes!"

XXX

"Here you are miss Keiko." Alfred smiled placing a cup of tea in front of her. "Dinner should be ready soon." He said to Bruce before leaving.

Keiko called out a 'thank you' to Alfred before turning her attention back to Bruce who was staring at her intently. "Yes?" she asked a little unnerved.

He shook his head. "Its nothing…" he took a sip of his drink. "I haven't seen you since the party…" he began though there was a certain hesitancy to his voice. "I heard that your sister is back, how is she?"

Keiko sighed. "Physically she seems fine… though… mentally…" she shook her head. "I dunno what it is, she just seems different, like, before she left she was always grumpy but her eyes always held a tenderness to them, I knew that even though she was grumpy she was still happy…" she took a sip of her tea before continuing. "but now… she seems so guarded… as though she's hiding something from me… I-I don't know what though."

He nodded sympathetically. "Perhaps it has something to do with The Joker?"

Keiko let out another sigh. "Probably…" her face contorted with anger. "What did that sick bastard do to her!?" she slammed her hand down on her table in anger. She instantly sobered though once she realized what she did. "Oh! I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm so glad I didn't break anything."

Bruce chuckled. "It would take more than that to-" he paused mid-sentence and his eyes stared at her hair as if he was noticing something.

"Bruce?" she asked confused. "What's wrong?" she reached up and patted her head thinking there was something in her hair.

"Your hair… white…?" he continued to stare.

Keiko paled. "Oh god…" she quickly grabbed her bag and began searching for a mirror. "Please don't tell me its that time…" she hastily pulled her mirror out of her bag and flipping it open inspected her hair. Her eyes went wide and her face paled significantly as she saw the white re-growth in her hair.

She suddenly jumped from her chair. "I'm sorry! I need to go!" she then fled the penthouse leaving behind a very stunned Bruce Wayne.

XXX

Tiana sighed and looked at herself in her bathroom mirror. "I'll be amazed if I'm even able to cry given the amount of time these things have been in my eyes…" she mumbled before carefully placing her index finger to her eye and slowly pulled off the purple contact that lay there, she then repeated the process with the other eye.

She blinked several times and felt her eyes water. 'Guess I was wrong.' she inwardly smirked before lifting the eye drops and dripping the liquid into her eyes to help moisten them.

"I had a feeling those were contacts." Came an all too familiar voice from behind her.

Lips formed a smile and she turned to see the Joker leaning casually against her bathroom's doorframe. "Why the contacts?"

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "Why the make up?"

"Touché beautiful but I asked first." He grinned.

She smiled. "Firstly it's Tiana!" she let out a sigh. "I don't even know why I do it anymore, same as dying my hair," she flicked purple strands out of her face. "I suppose its just habit now."

He licked his lips and sent her a questioning look.

"Keiko is has albinism." She explained. "As a result she has purple eyes and white hair, when we were growing up she used to get teased for it, so I, barely the age of seven went out and got a small part time job helping the local farmer… once I had the money I went out and bought the purple contacts and got the strands of my hair died purple…" she smiled almost warmly. "After that Keiko no longer got singled out and teased… in fact after that she became more confident and began making friends…"

"How very noble of you." he smirked and she couldn't tell whether or not he was mocking her.

There was a long silence between the two of them where he just stared into her eyes. They were a strange colour, they were hazel yet they were a different type of hazel, there were small tinges of green mixed in with the light brown but there was also a deep reddish brown surrounding the edges. They were dark eyes yet soft at the same time, The Joker found himself approving of them much more than the contacts.

"Now…" Tiana began changing the topic.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" Before she had a chance to react she was pinned to the wall with a knife dangerously close to her eye.

"Why should I tell you?" he pressed the knife to her skin.

She resisted the urge to gulp and replied calmly. "Well… I need a name to call out while we're…" a small red tinge colored her cheeks. "You know…"

He grinned an almost cheesy grin. "No, I don't know."

She glared hotly. "Bastard."

If possible his grin widened and he took to running the blade up and down her cheek.

She took a shuddering breath. "While we're having sex, I need a name to call out, I sincerely doubt that it would be good if my sister or anyone else were to hear me screaming out 'Joker'"

He seemed to think on her words for a few moments before nodding in acceptance and surprisingly enough he complied to her wishes, though whether or not the name he gave her was real was debatable but she didn't mind. "Jack."

"Jack…" she repeated his name slowly testing how it would sound, after a few moments she nodded. "Jack."

A/N: Sorry again it took so long for me to update but things haven't been good for me but hopefully now I'll be able to update sooner ;)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman.

Chapter 11

It's not every day you find a girl who will flash someone to get you out of detention.

Part one

Tiana sighed as she sat on a chair in an abandoned warehouse which was The Joker's current residence. The Joker was currently sitting hunched over at a desk in a dark corner plotting his next move, and as bored as Tiana was there was no way in hell she was going to disturb him- she had learned the hard way what happened when you interrupt The Joker and his plotting.

'He's really intense today… I wonder what he has in mind…' she thought before studying the Joker. His shoulders were hunched over more than usual as he wrote things on the papers that were spread across the table, his hair was hanging across his face, darkening it from view in a way that was quite frightening.

She shared a glance with Phil and the pair shared a silent agreement. It was time to get out of the room, The Joker would probably kill them at any given moment due to his mood.

She and Phil rose not really caring about the other goons, it was their own safety they were worried about. Once they were safely out of the room they sighed. "He's in one of his moods…" Phil whispered before leading her down a worn hallway.

"I know…" Tiana nodded in agreement. "What's wrong with him? I haven't ever seen him this annoyed." They turned a corner and continued to walk.

"I dunno senorita, all I know is that it has something to do with that mayor fellow." He scratched his head and laughed uncomfortably.

Tiana shook her head. "The one with the eye make up?" she got the image in her head. "Well that doesn't explain why he'd be so… edgy… I mean how hard can it be to kill a gender confused mayor?"

He chuckled at her description of the mayor, he couldn't disagree with that given he had thought similar things. "I dunno senorita, I'll never be able to say I understand the boss or what he's thinking- I'm just 'ere for his… political needs…"

Her brows rose in confusion. "Political needs? What do you- wait don't tell me, something tells me I don't wanna know." Just as she finished speaking a low pain-filled scream echoed down the hallways.

Their torso's swung in the direction of the scream. "Well… I umm…" Phil began no knowing what to say.

"I think he's taking his pent up anger out on his goons." Tiana mused, a small smile playing on her lips.

Phil looked at her wide eyed. "Senorita you are too much like the boss.."

She glanced at him through the corner of her contact purple eyes. "I'm not that bad am I?" in a morbid way she was a little offended that he would say that though she was more offended for The Joker given that she had just been compared to him. She knew that even if she was sleeping with him the only person who had the right to be compared to him was Batman and The Joker would kill anyone who said otherwise.

Phil chuckled lightly. "Senorita, I think you have potential to be worse than the boss cause the boss isn't prone to periods." Upon saying that he had to jump back to dodge a kick to the head.

"You know senorita, you don't look it but yer pretty flexible… especially in the legs." He commented.

She smirked. "Trust me, your boss is WELL aware of that." With that said she turned and headed back the way they came.

"Hey where you going?" Phil called out.

She waved her hand at him. "I'm going to see The Joker, I don't recommend you coming though, I've grown attached to you and don't wanna see your head hacked up into little pieces."

"You're so considerate!" he laughed before heading in the direction he had been going, it would probably be wise to warn some of the men that seeking out the boss today would probably be a stupid idea… not that it wasn't any other day.

XXX

"Master Wayne what reason do you have for investigating Miss Keiko?" Alfred asked as he walked towards the millionaire who was looking up at the computer screen that had all of Keiko's classified information on it.

"Something's wrong with her… she seemed so upset yesterday when I saw her white hair, I need to find out why." He pursed his lips and pursed his lips as he scrolled down the page to her medical history.

Alfred put down the plate with the tea he had bought and looked over to Bruce. "Perhaps if you spent more time with the girl she would tell you, she's already told me."

Bruce looked at the butler. "You know?" when Alfred nodded he looked back at the screen suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Why won't you tell me then?"

"It's not my secret to tell." Alfred said simply before turning to begin fixing the tea.

Bruce continued to read down the page of her medical history until he stopped his eyes widened a fraction. "She has albinism?"

Alfred nodded.

"But she.. it's never seemed that way.. I thought she wore contacts or something." Bruce seemed stunned. "Why would she not tell anyone."

"Perhaps Master Wayne," Alfred began using his 'story telling' voice. "perhaps she hasn't told anyone because she's afraid of what people would say, she's scared of how people would treat her after finding out. In the world she works in if you're different in any way you are practically shunned from that world."

XXX

Tiana panted coming down from her climax. The moment she had walked into the room she had found The Joker surrounded by blood and at least five corpses of what was once his subordinates. Upon hearing her close the door behind him he had practically pounced on her and fucked her into the wall, it seemed blood was a turn on for both of them.

"Are you…" she let out another pant. "…feeling better now??" she was referring to his earlier mood.

He chuckled and traced circles across her abdomen with his blade, he seemed a lot less aggravated than he was earlier.

She sat up and looked down at him, the make up on his face was wearing off so she knew he was going to have to re-apply soon. "What do you have planned for the memorial of the police commissioner?"

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan?" He pointed to himself with a grin.

'Yes.' She thought to herself but didn't say it aloud due to the feeling that he wouldn't have appreciated it and she was still waiting for the wound from last time to heal. She shook her head and looked out the warehouse window, she noticed the gorgeous full moon that lit up the night sky. 'Wow that's pretty…'

She then glanced at the Joker who was still grinning at her. "Let's go for a walk!" she said randomly.

That seemed to throw him off. "A walk?" Why the hell did she want to go for a walk?

She nodded and reached for her clothes which had been tossed across the room. "Yes a walk." she said simply pulling her panties on.

"…A walk…?"

She nodded yet again and clasped her bra together. "Yes, a WALK." she slid her shirt on. "It's a lovely night and I think a walk would do some good, even if only so you can murder something other than henchmen." She decided to play the 'murder' card hoping it would persuade him.

It worked. He perked up instantly and he reached for his clothes. "Well let's go!" he beamed, knowing that if anyone saw him walking down the street he could just kill them, that thought made him giggle.

XXX

"It's really nice out…" Tiana spoke as they walked down an empty street. She looked up at the moon loving the way it stood out from the black night sky.

The Joker didn't respond just continued walking beside her.

"So… what's going to happen at the parade?" Tiana asked for a second time that night. Though that action was an instant mistake as she should had realized that when The Joker said something was a surprise it was best to just shut up and leave it at that.

"And why should I tell you?" he chuckled darkly into her ear as his knife traced her cheek, the cold metal sending shivers down her spine.

"I-I…" she couldn't think of anything to say, her eyes were glued to his dark ones, they drew her in consuming her, she felt a heat pool in her abdomen. She opened her mouth to speak only close it shut as she heard a soft whimpering sound, her brows furrowed.

It was obvious that The Joker had heard the same sound as his blade stilled its movements and he tilted his head to the side as though listening for the sound again. After about thirty seconds of waiting they heard nothing else so The Joker went back to his earlier task of brushing the blade against her face.

"J-Joker I-" she went so say something but froze as she heard the sound again. "What is that?" she pushed him off her and trotted off in the direction of the sound.

The Joker stood there blinking for a few moments. She had pushed him off. SHE had pushed HIM off. He clutched his knife and grinned, if it was a hunt she wanted she was going to get a hunt.

X

"Hello, is someone here?" Tiana called out as she turned into a dark alleyway. "Hello?" she jumped as she felt something cool press against her neck.

"You know the point of the hunt is to make it hard for me to catch you…" she felt a tongue slide across the shell of her ear.

"I thought you didn't play by the rules." She couldn't help but shoot back.

She felt him grin against her ear. He said nothing in response but h continued to trace her neck with the blade.

Tiana felt her eye twitch. "Can you let me go I heard a sound and I wanna see what it was." She twisted her head back as far as he would allow her to get a view of his face.

His grin widened, his yellow teeth standing out in contrast to the white paint and the darkness surrounding them. "Why not?" with a giggle he let her go and twirling his knife between his fingers followed after her.

"Is someone here?" Tiana called out as she walked past a dumpster. She head the sound again, it was coming from the dumpster. She glanced at the Joker whose gaze was fixated on the dumpster. "Could you help me?" she asked him.

He gave her a look that said 'why should I?' to which she countered with the universal 'If you don't do this you're never getting laid again' look. With a chuckle he effortlessly lifted the dumpster lid. The stench of garbage hitting their noses with full force.

Tiana scrunched her nose up at the smell as she peered into the dumpster, her eyes widened as she saw a little girl crouched in the corner of the large bin. "What are you doing in here?" she gasped horrified that a little girl who seemed to be barely the age of five would be in a dumpster.

The little girl's head shot up and her shocked blue eyes met with Tiana's contact purple. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out.

The Joker arched his head forward so he could look into the bin. He saw the little girl. The girls hair in normal situations would be a light brown but at the moment it was dark, mattered and clinging to the girls face with dried blood covered in it. The girls face was pale and covered with dirt, grease and dried blood, her dress was torn and covered with garbage and blood.

"Fuck.." was the only word Tiana could say as she took in the girls state. She held her arms out to the girl. "Hey…" she spoke softly, the Joker stared at her strangely as he noticed the tenderness in her voice. "Come here sweetie, we'll help you." she reached down for the girl only to have the girl cry out and push herself back further into the dumpster.

Tiana's eyes widened in shock. Just what had happened to this girl? "Hey, its okay…" she spoke soothingly. "We're not going to hurt you…" she had half expected The Joker to snort at that but he remained silent and watched the scene unfold.

The little girl whimpered. "T-That's w-what mommy said…" she sobbed.

'Her mom did this to her!!?' Tiana's mind shouted. What kind of mother hurts their baby like this? "I'm not your mom," she began carefully. "I promise I won't hurt you." she held out her arms. "please?"

The girl studied them for a few moments before slowly crawling over to Tiana and allowed herself to be lifted by the woman. "It's okay," she held the girl on her hip. "we'll get you home and get you cleaned up, how does that sound."

The girl just made a whimpering sound.

XXX

Tiana walked into her kitchen from the bathroom and glanced at The Joker who was twirling a knife between his finger's while sitting lazily on her couch and watching 'The Shinning'.

"I love that movie." She commented, grateful that Keiko had work until about four a.m.

He made a small grunting noise in response and continued to twirl the blade between his fingers, he seemed irritated for some reason.

"You okay?" she asked while she reached into the cupboards to collect some hand towels and disinfectant so that she could clean any wounds the girl who was currently having a shower might have.

"Fine." He said coolly.

She studied him for a few moments, she knew something was bothering him but she wasn't going to ask, it was probably something to do with the mayor or Batman. She put the towels and disinfectant on the bench before walking over to him. "Alright." She murmured crawling onto his lap, her lips brushing against his.

He suddenly grinned and pulled her close. "You have blood on your lip." He smirked and licked her lips.

'I do?' she thought leaning into the kiss, she didn't remember cutting her lips. 'Bastard probably just wanted an excuse to molest me.' she ran a hand through his greasy hair.

"I gotta go and get the girl fixed up." Upon hearing him groan annoyed she kissed him again. "Relax, the minute she's all cleaned up I'll put her in the spare room so that she can get some sleep then you and me can have some fun with those knifes of yours." She licked his lips.

He grinned.

XXX

"Alright its time to come out." Tiana spoke as she slid open the shower door and turned the water off. "Here." She passed the little girl a towel before placing the clothes she had gotten out for the girl on the bench. The clothes were Keiko's, some clean underwear and a dress that was far too short for Keiko but would fit the girl perfectly.

Once she was sure the girl had wrapped the towel around herself she turned. "Let's get you dressed." She noticed that the girl's hair was completely covering the left side of her face, she knelt down to the girls level. "Hair's in your face." She smiled slightly and reached out to push the thick hair out of the way.

As soon as she had brushed the hair out of the girls face she pulled her hand back as though she had been burned. "Oh my god!!" she breather as she dropped the towel wide eyed and stared at the girl.

A/N: Well this is part one, part two should hopefully be up soon ^^ If your confused about the chapter title, don't worry about it, you want get it until the next part ^^


	12. Chapter 13

WARNING!!: There will be a hint of slash(Men X Men) in this chapter… I don't really think a warning is needed because I don't think it's technically Slash but some people may class it as it so yeh… you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman

Chapter 12

It's not every day you find a girl who will flash someone to get you out of detention.

Part 2

"Oh god," Tiana gasped taking in the sight before her. "W-What happened to your face!?" she stared at the right side of the girls face. On the little girls face were cuts that looked as though that had been caused from a broken bottle and from the looks of it they were more or less fresh wounds, even if they were no longer bleeding.

The little girl looked up at Tiana who tried to ignore the large star shaped marking on her cheek. "M-Mommy… s-she w-was mad…" She whimpered and attempted to cover the marks with her hair.

"Don't." Tiana said calmly, raising a hand to lightly dab at the marks that marred her skin. A sad thing about the scars was that they only covered one side of her face, the other side looked like a normal, adorable little girls. "I'll need to put some cream on this…" she rose from the ground. "You stay here I'll be right back."

"My name is Belle." The girl suddenly spoke in a soft voice.

Tiana nodded. "Belle, I'll be right back." With that she left the room.

XXX

"Where's Joker?" she asked aloud as she walked into the living room and noticed that The Shinning was still on but The Joker was no longer in the room. She watched the screen for a few moments, grinning evilly. "Hee hee. 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.'" She quoted before returning to her previous task of getting medical supplies out of her room.

"J-Joker!?" she stammered as she walked into her room only to find him rummaging through her wardrobe.

"I didn't know you were so Kinky." He grinned walking out of the wardrobe with a cat-o-ninetails whip in hand. He looked at her with raised brows.

She flushed, whether from anger or embarrassment was debatable. "Keiko bought it for me!" she defended herself. "S-She thought I could use some kinky things…"

"Oh? And how do you explain this then?" with that he pulled out a nurses outfit that seemed to be far too big for Tiana, and had more of a larger person's build to it or even as though it were made for a man.

She flushed. "Again Keiko thought I needed some kinky-ness in my life… despite the fact that the dress is far too big." She lunged her hand out to grab it only to have The Joker hold it away from her. "Give it back!" she growled.

He laughed. "Nope." He said simply. "I want to see you in it~" he practically sang.

She smirked and crossed her arms. "There is only one way that I would even consider wearing that, and that thing is…" she paused as though in thought, her eyes suddenly widened as an idea struck her. "If I see a batman and a Joker fucking." Grinning she went into her bathroom, collected the tools she needed and left to tend to the girl.

XXX

"I see you've met Ash." The girl jumped and turned to see Tiana leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom looking down at her and the kitten. "Do you like him?"

"Yes," Belle and pet the purring kitten on his head. "very much." Despite her physical and emotional state she felt herself smiling as Ash leaned into the touch. "His name is Ash?" she smiled and rubbed her little fingers under Ash's chin.

Tiana smiled lightly before remembering what she had come in for. "Come on," she gestured to the little stool in the bathroom. "We need to clean that wound."

Belle's face went white and she practically bolted to the other side of the bathroom. "No!" she shouted. "Don't touch me! I'm a freak!!!" tears streamed down her flushed cheeks.

Tiana's eyes went wide. "W-Who told you that!? Where would you get such an idea!?!" she gasped, horrified that a little girl would say that about herself.

Belle let out a cry. "My mommy!!!" she moved further away from Tiana. "M-Mommy told me I w-was a freak s-so I should look l-like one too…" she whimpered. "T-Then she…" she trailed off but she didn't need to say anymore as Tiana instantly understood what she was going to say.

"Belle…" Tiana knelt down to the girls level so that she could look into Belle's eyes. "You aren't a freak." She pushed some of Belle's hair out of her face. What kind of person would even think about calling this adorable little girl a freak? "You're gorgeous."

Belle sniffed. "N-no I'm n-not…"

Tiana placed the medical tools on the floor and wrapping her arms around the smaller frame she cradled the little girl in a way that a loving mother would. "Shh.." she soothed rocking back and forward.

XXX

"How are thing's going for you?" Keiko asked as she handed Rachel, who was filling out millions of forms, a coffee.

Rachel let out a snort. "We have a madman on the loose and he's targeted the mayor next," she flailed her arms in frustration. "How do you think I am!?"

Keiko flinched at the tone in her friends voice. Here she was on her break, brining Rachel down some coffee to help relax her nerves and this is the treatment she got in return? Then again she really couldn't blame her. "S-Sorry.." She stammered, suddenly becoming very interested in her own coffee.

After a few moments of writing Rachel sighed and placed her pen down on the table. "I'm sorry." She sighed rubbing her temples. "It's just… I'm so tired of all of this madness…"

"It's alright…" Keiko offered her a small, comforting smile. "I understand. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Rachel shook her head. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Anytime."

Rachel took a sip of her drink. "How's your sister going?" She asked, letting the caffeine relax her nerve, while trying to avoid looking at the pile of papers that awaited her.

Keiko smiled. "She has a mysterious lover."

Rachel's eyes shot to Keiko's. "A Lover!?" something in that seemed really strange to Rachel, perhaps it was because she had never seen Tiana with a man… she was actually beginning to think that maybe Tiana 'batted for the other team' or so to speak.

Keiki nodded. "I know." She said as thought knowing what was going through Rachel's head. "I couldn't believe it at first either but almost every night I hear her screaming out a name 'Jack' it's actually kind of disturbing."

"Jack?" Rachel repeated the name, she couldn't remember Tiana mentioning a 'Jack'.

Keiko nodded. "Yup yup." She took a sip of her coffee. "From what I hear he's pretty athletic." She winked at Rachel.

"I wonder if she'll introduce us to him then?"

XXX

Tiana smiled as she pushed herself off the bed in the spare room. She looked down at the Belle who was snuggled peacefully under the blankets. 'She's so cute.' She smiled brushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

It was then she realized something, she had left The Joker ALONE in her room for what had to be a few hours. Her eyes went wide. 'Oh god, I hope he hasn't destroyed my room in a fit of boredom…" with that she charged out of the room and ran into hers.

"Joker!?" She flung the door open and was pleasantly surprised to find that the room was exactly the way she had left it… minus one Joker. "Joker?" she stepped into her room and looked around but she didn't see him. "Hm, he must have left."

"You wanted to see a Batman and Joker going at it?" she jumped as he heard him laugh and walk out of his bathroom.

She noticed that he was fully clothed but had something hidden in his hands. "…umm?" she was a little hesitant in giving a response, she didn't quite know what to say.

"Hee hee ha ha!" the next thing she knew he lifted his hands and on the index fingers of both his hands was a finger puppet. On one finger was a puppet of batman, on the other was one of himself.

Tiana felt her eye twitch. "What the fuck are those."

The Joker giggled then pressed the two together and moved them around, making it look as though they were, well, fucking.

Tiana felt her face heat up. "That's NOT what I meant when I said I wanted to see you and batman going at it!!!!"

XXX

Keiko sighed as she walked through the front door. It had to be at least six a.m, she really needed to have a talk with her boss about the working times. "Need… coffee…" she grumbled walking towards the kitchen praying that Tiana hadn't drank all of the coffee.

"Thank god there's some left." She sighed with relief as she pulled the coffee jar. Scooping four teaspoons of the instant coffee out of the jar and placed it in her mug. After adding some boiling hot water from the electric kettle she inhaled the scent of the caffeine.

"Mmm…" she smiled taking a sip, sure she preferred actual coffee to the instant crap but she wasn't about to complain.

Upon hearing the sound of a door opening and closing she swallowed the liquid in her mouth and spoke. "Oh hello Tiana." She turned, her eyes widening. "You're not Tiana, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!?" she shouted pointing at Belle.

Belle's eyes went wide as she looked up to the screaming woman who was pointing harshly at her. "Me? I-I w-well.." she stammered frightened.

"Tiana!!!" Keiko all but screamed. "Some kid's broken into our house." With that she reached for the phone. "You stay right there kid!" she pointed threateningly at the girl. "I'm calling the police." She proceeded in dialing the number.

"Wha…?" Belle whimpered.

"What!?" The bedroom door opened and out bolted Tiana. "What's happened!?"

"Yes I'll hold." Keiko spoke into the receiver. "This Kid's broken into our home!" she answered Tiana pointing to Belle.

"Kid?" Tiana blinked and looked to where Keiko was pointing. "What are you talking about?" she took a step towards Belle. "This is Belle, I bought her here." Tiana felt like pinching the bridge of her nose.

There was a moments silence and calls of 'ma'am' could be heard coming from the phone. "Sorry mistake!" Keiko yelled into the receiver before hanging up and shooting her sister a look. "What is going on here!?"

Tiana sighed, grateful that The Joker had left a good half hour ago.. it was going to be a long explanation… not too mention half of it was going to be off the top of her head considering she had a secret to keep.

XXX

"God I'm bored…" Tiana groaned as they stood in the crowd of the Police commissioners funeral ceremony. She looked down at Bell who was standing between her and Keiko, on the bright side Keiko and Belle were getting alone since the 'incident' the other day. Keiko had even stopped staring at the scars on Belle's face… mainly after Tiana threw a coffee tin at her head.

"Miss Tiana." Belle looked up at her.

"Hm?" Tiana hummed holding back a yawn.

"Why did the commissioner die?" her little eyes were filled with curiosity.

Before Tiana could respond Keiko spoke. "Because a sick bastard murdered him."

"Oh…" Belle looked down.

"Don't worry about it." Tiana put her hand on Belle's shoulder in a reassuring way. "And just call me Tiana." She reminded the girl.

Belle nodded at the three of them continued to Listen to the Mayor talk.

X

'Bored. Bored. Bored.' Tiana thought crossing her arms. 'Oh they're about to shoot the guns!' she smirked, at least that would provide some entertainment.

She watched wide eyed as the guns shot at the Mayor, her eyes went wider as the bullet hit Gordon. Joker, her eyes narrowed at the soldier she saw running away with a few policemen following after him.

"Keiko," Tiana began lightly pushing Belle towards her. "watch Belle." Was all she said before running through the chaos in the direction of The Joker.

"Tiana!!" Keiko called out but it was too late, Tiana was already gone. "Come on Belle." With that she hurried Belle away from the chaos.

X

Tiana panted as she turned down another corner. "W-Where the fuck is he?" she picked up her pace, she didn't know what she could do to help him but she would think of that when she found them.

"Ah! There he is!" she ran down another corner where she found The Joker being chased after by some cops. 'Think Tiana think…' it took her a few moments but she finally thought of a way to get the cops away from The Joker.

"Hey! Cops!!" she called out.

The three cops swung their heads around but didn't stop their running as they saw the woman chase after them.

The Joker smirked at the sound of her voice.

She took a deep breath and silently prayed that no one else saw this. "Check this out!" with that she gripped the bottom of her top and ripped it, and her bra, up. Revealing her breasts to the policemen who stopped in their tracks.

Glancing back The Joker saw what she was doing, frowning lightly he ran off.

A/N: Well I hoped you liked the chapter ^^ I also hope that now the chapter title makes more sense ^^'


	13. Chapter 14

A/N: I hope you all like this chap ^^

Disclaimer: Me no own Batman.

Chapter 13

You're in trouble now

"What the hell did you think you were doing!?" the cop yelled slamming his fist down on the table. "You caused the men to let THE JOKER get away!!!" he slammed his fist harder. "Do you know what you've done!!!!?"

Tiana looked up at him defiantly. Of course she knew what she's done, what, did he take her for? Some kind of moron? She crossed her arms and looked up at him with a raised brow. "I have an idea." She said calmly.

The cop fumed, his face went red and his eyes burned with a rage and it was obvious that he was about to leap over the table and attack her.

"Hold." Came a firm voice from the rooms door.

Tiana and the cop glanced over to the door and saw Rachel, Keiko and Belle all standing in the doorway. She sent her sister a glare that said, 'What the fuck are you and Belle doing here?!'

Keiko didn't even flinch at the look, not this time, she was just too pissed off at her sister to feel any form of fear. Tiana had really pushed it this time…

"I'll take it from here." Rachel gestured for the cop to leave.

Muttering curses under his breath the cop grudgingly left the room.

"Tiana…" Rachel closed the door once the cop was out of the room. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I was drunk." Tiana replied bluntly, silently hoping that they didn't ask her for a blood test to prove it. "I thought I saw a friend and thought it would be funny. I didn't see The Joker standing there.

Keiko gaped at the obvious lie. How could you NOT see The Joker!? "Y-You!!?" she pointed at her sister in horror. Not knowing what else to say or do.

"Keiko please." Rachel pointed to the corner of the room in an indication that Keiko was the last thing she needed right now. Once Keiko had lead Belle to the corner Rachel turned her attention back to Tiana. "What friend?" she needed a name so she could bring them in for questioning.

"Jack." That was the only name they were going to get from her.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Belle's bright cheer of. "Uncle Jack!!" she bounced up and down clapping her hands. "You saw Uncle Jack how is he!?"

Tiana grinned. "He's fine."

Something clenched in Keiko at the thought that a girl who Tiana had only known a week was able to meet this 'Jack' person while she, her SISTER, had yet to.

"So…" Rachel began pacing the room. "You got drunk at the police commissioners memorial parade…" she placed the index finger of her left hand on the index finger of her right to show that she was counting the events. "…then you flashed a group of policemen thinking one was your friend 'Jack'…" she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do you know what the fuck you have done!?" she then shouted slamming her fist down on the table.

Belle whimpered at Rachel's shout.

Glaring at Rachel, Tiana opened her mouth to respond only to be cut off by a very familiar, VERY American voice. "You don't have to answer that."

Four heads shot to the door where Phil was standing, dressed in a fancy lawyer suit.

Looking him up and down Tiana stared at him with an incredulous look. "Phil?" she breathed disbelievingly.

Rachel rose and crossed her arms. "And you are..?"

Phil stepped proudly into the room. "I am Phil Santinos, Miss Smith's lawyer." He didn't even glance at Tiana as he reached into his expensive looking briefcase.

'He looks…' Tiana looked him up and down again. 'good….' It was a little weird seeing Phil in a suit but she couldn't deny that he looked good in it.

"Here are testaments from witnesses of the event who swear they saw my client in an intoxicated state." Phil handed Rachel the papers before taking some more out of his briefcase. "And his is a court order for the removal of my Client from your holdings to my custody." He handed her the papers.

Rachel read through the papers. Once. Twice. Three times. Letting out a small, sad sigh, she looked at Tiana then at Phil. "I suppose I have no choice Mr. Santinos," she gestured to the door. "take her."

Tiana bit her bottom lip to hold back the laugh at what was happening. Slowly she rose when Phil gestured to her and holding out her hands she inwardly grinned as Rachel undid the cuffs. Oh how she was going to enjoy this the next time she saw Rachel.

"I'll see you two at home." Tiana waved to Belle and Keiko before leaving the room with Phil.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Rachel sighed sliding into the interrogation chair.

"I don't blame you." Keiko agreed leaning against the wall. "I still can believe Tiana helped The Joker…" Groaning she buried her face in her hands. "Why does it feel like we're missing something?" came her muffled voice through her fingers.

Belle was about to say 'but she was just helping Uncle Jack' but wisely kept her mouth closed, she didn't know why but she felt as though if she said it bad things would happen.

XXX

"Lawyer Phil?" Tiana sent him an incredulous look as they walked out of the police station.

Phil chuckled, his deep Spanish voice filling her ears. "I happen to be an actual Lawyer." He opened the passenger side door of his black car and gestured for her to get in.

"You a Lawyer?" something about that just didn't seem right. "Then why do you work for _him_?" she stepped into the car.

He shrugged. "The opportunity came, and the job's fun." He closed the passenger door and walked to his side of the car.

"I suppose that makes sense." Tiana smirked pulling the seat belt around her waist. "So where are we going?" she asked as he turned the keys in the ignition.

He shrugged. "I have to back to my wife and kids soon so I was thinking about taking you home senorita."

Tiana nodded in agreement before realizing something. "YOU HAVE KIDS!?"

Phil chuckled and drove off.

XXX

"Soo…" Tiana began as they turned into a street, they were still a while away from Tiana's apartment. It was really quiet and for some reason, since the thing she had with The Joker started she couldn't stand the quiet… it seemed far too dull for her.

Phil chuckled and switched the radio on her for.

"Thanks…" she scratched the back of her head. Leaning her arm on the car door she watched the shops as they drove past. Suddenly something caught her eyes. "Stop the car Phil!"

XXX

"Keiko there you are!!!" Her photographer cried out running to her and Belle with his hands open. "Thank god you're hear!!" he exclaimed and Keiko was sure he was about to cry. "All of the other models have left town! They're all scared over this Joker fiasco!" he flailed his arms around. "You're all I've got left!"

Keiko blinked. "…what?"

Belle looked up at the strange man.

"You heard me!" The photographer. "They're all gone!" he grasped her hands. "You don't know how much I love you for turning up to work!" he was almost about to kiss her hands but she removed them before he had the chance.

"…I suppose we should get to work then…" she turned to Belle. "…would you like something to drink while I get ready?"

"And who is this lovely little girl?" From the angle her photographer was standing he couldn't see the scars covering the side of Belle's face so all he saw was a beautiful little girl.

Keiko smiled. "This is my niece Belle." She rubbed the top of the girls head affectionately.

"Hiya!" Belle smiled.

"You have a lovely smile." He examined her for a few moments. "How would you like to join Keio in some of her photo's?"

Belle grinned and clapped her hands she had never been asked to be in a photo before! But as she was clapping with her glee the photographer noticed the scarred part of her face. "Oh no I can't have that in my photos!" he gasped without even thinking.

Belle's eyes watered and she looked away. She should have seen that coming…

Keiko's eyes flashed and she resisted the urge to slap the photographer. "You sick bastard!" she hissed. "I want Belle in my photo." She said firmly, pulling Belle to her side.

The photographer pulled a face. "I suppose we could have her standing on her good side…"

Keiko glared. "No I want her entire face showing. Or would you rather me quit right here?" she watched with glee as the photographer pale at that statement.

XXX

Tiana sighed and walked into her apartment. "Hello Ash." She smiled at the kitten, not noticing how stiffly he was sitting in the sofa. "How are you?" she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. "I need some sleep…" with that in mind she sculled her drink before placing it on the counter and walking to her room.

"Nice bed…" she grinned placing a small box that she had bought today on her dresser. "Nice bed…" closing her eyes she staggered to her bed and plopped down exhausted.

"Hello." She let out a scream as she opened her eyes and saw a Joker- a very NAKED- Joker lying on the bed beside her.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" she glared gripping her chest as she let out pants. "Y-You gave m-me a fucking heart attack!"

He giggled. "I like that idea."

She glared. "You would." She sat up and tried to avoid looking to the side or downwards… he wasn't under the covers. "What do you want?"

"I can't pay a friendly visit?" he pulled a pouty face.

She stared at him for a few moments. "I suppose you can." She sighed… well she WAS looking forward to a nice sleep… doesn't look like she's getting that now.

Brushing some hair from her face she looked over to the painted face of The Joker. "You killed Gordon." She said blankly.

"Did I?" he chuckled innocently, not really giving a shit.

She nodded and smirked. Suddenly she rose and ran towards the little box she had purchased. "I got you a present!" she thrust the box in his hands.

Raising a brow he pulled the box apart, inside lay a simple golden pocket watch. Slowly he lifted it up and inspected it.

"It's supposed to make a loud cackling sound whenever an hour passes." She looked up at her clock which said that there was only a minute left to next hour. "Let's wait and see.." they waited a minute but no sound came. "Bastards…" she hissed.

He laughed at her before putting the watch in the pocket of his coat which was beside the bed.

She sighed and sat on the side of the bed. "At least you like it…" she pulled a face as he licked her cheek. "Eww… must you do that?" she pushed him away before grinning as an idea came to mind. "You wanna play a game?"

He grinned at the prospect of a 'game'.

Quickly she ran to her wardrobe and rummaged around for a few moments before walking out with a camera stand and a camera.

He grinned.

XXX

"You look tired." Keiko smiled as she and Belle walked into the apartment.

Belle nodded. "Aunty Keiko? Can I go to bed…?" she stifled a yawn.

Keiko nodded with a small yawn of her own. "Let's both go to sleep." She led Belle to her room. "Goodnight." She gave the girl an affectionate pet on the head before tucking her into her bed.

"Goodnight." Belle snuggled into the warm covers.

Keiko closed the door behind her and was just as she was about to go to her room she noticed that Tiana's door was open a fraction. "huh?" Tiana rarely slept with the door open… 'Should I?' she stared at the crack for what seemed to be minutes before coming to a decision… she peeked into the room.

"TI-" her hands flew to cover her mouth as she saw the two figures in the bed. Sure the light only allowed her to see fragments of their faces, but fragments were MORE than enough to tell just who was sleeping beside Tiana with his bare arm wrapped around her.

The air left her lungs as she closed the door and staggered towards her room.

"Oh god…" she breathed, her eyes wide with disbelief. "T-Tiana…"

A/N: Sorry its been so long! Life is really crap right now but I'm trying to update as soon as I can ^^;


	14. Chapter fourteen

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! My computer crashed and it took forever to get it fixed!

Disclaimer: Me no own Batman.

Chapter 14

Take Bessy with you

Tiana smirked as she watched Belle run around the old warehouse room, a water gun in hand as she squirted Phil. "Hee hee!" The girl chuckled as she squirted the Spaniard in the crotch.

"Hey!" Phil cried out in his American accent as he looked down at the wet patch on his jean pants. "Why you!" Belle let out a squeal as Phil chased after her. "I'm going to get you!!" his hands shot out to get her but she ducked.

"HAH!" Belle laughed. "You missed!" She laughed running behind a random goon who was wiping his gun. "Nah! Nah!"

Tiana couldn't help but smile as she watched Belle, remembering what Belle was like when they had found her... she was happy to see the girl so happy. 'She's so-' her mind froze as The Joker slammed up from his desk and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Silence filled the room, a silence so eerie that it almost sent chills up the spines of the goons.

"…umm…" Tiana began hesitantly.

"T-The boss s-seems a-angry…" Came the voice of one of the more timid goons, who received looks that said 'no shit Sherlock' for his statement. "Umm.. maybe someone should s-see i-if he's o-okay?"

For that comment the goon received looks of pure horror from the other people in the room. No one, NO ONE in their right mind went and saw The Joker to see if he was okay and to even suggest it was idiocy.

"Are you high?" asked a random goon.

"You feel'n okay?" asked another. "Ya sure you're not ill? Why the fuck ya even suggest sumtin' like that?"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Tiana growled jumping up from her seat, the room went silent and stared at her. "Just fucking get back to work, unless you want him coming in here and killing you for slacking!" with that said she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her in a fashion which was scarily similar to The Joker.

"Aunty Tiana's scary…" Belle said slowly.

Phil nodded in agreement.

XXX

"Alright where are you Joker." Tiana mumbled as she trudged down the cold corridors. She hated that it was always her that had to go and see that a person was alright- sure when she was little she had no choice, she NEEDED to see if the person was alright, but now, at this age, it was getting a little old.

Sighing she turned into another corridor and headed towards the room where he usually went on that rare occasion when he would go to sleep. 'Please be asleep…' she thought to herself- if he was awake he would probably end up beaten into a wall…

…she found out that the gods had decided not to grant her wish when she found herself face to face with The Joker's knife when she opened the door. "How nice of you to join us beautiful."

"…umm…" something about the look in his eyes that she didn't like- they were dark and filled with so many emotions that she couldn't name… "Well-" before she could say anymore she found herself flung into a nearby wall. "WAH!?" blinking she looked up at The Joker, a stinging sensation began to form in the back of her head.

Her hand rose to touch the back of her head but before she could a blade was jabbed into her shoulder. "Ung!!" she looked down and saw crimson liquid roll down her upper arm. 'Lovely.' She thought annoyed before moving her hand up to wipe at the blood, however before she had the chance she was lifted and thrown onto the nearest surface- The Joker's bench.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?!" she growled pushing herself up and wincing at the throbbing pain in the back of her head. "Jerk." She muttered lifting a hand to touch the back of her head. 'Blood.' She thought at the feeling of warm dampness. 'lovely.'

Jumping at the feeling of something wet on her other hand she looked down to see a long pink organ sweeping over her fingertips. She trembled at the warm sensation of the organ, then shivered at the feeling of his cold blade moving across her neck.

"Ungh…" She bit back a groan as she felt the knife cut finely into her flesh. Her fist clenched and the other shot out from behind her head to grab his wrist in some stupid attempt to stop him.

"Stop." He growled making her freeze instantly. "You enjoy it." was all he said before thrashing her down against the hardwood table.

Tiana could barely argue with that… he WAS right… even if it did hurt…

XXX

"They've been gone a while…" Belle looked up at Phil who was staring at the damp and moldy ceiling.

"The boss probably killed her." One of the goons laughed as he twirled his gun around his fingers. "He's probably hacking her whore-body into ity-bity little pieces!" he let out a laugh.

BANG!!

The room went silent as a goon with a bullet hole between his eyes fell back to the ground. Blood slowly spurted up like a water fountain and rolled down his face onto the floor creating a pool of blood. The rest of the goons stared at the dead body in shock before their eyes slowly moved to Phil who was standing perfectly still, his arm held out straight and held tightly in his hand was a gun.

"You will not talk about the Senorita in such a manner." He said coldly while using his Spanish voice- the voice was effective in sending shivers down the spines of the goons.

"That's Tiana." The populace of goons - including Belle and Phil - all jumped at the sound of her voice. They turned to see Tiana standing in the doorway, her dark contact eyes glaring coldly at them. "Belle." She addressed the girl standing beside the Spaniard. "We're leaving." Turning her nose up she did a very good impersonation of an Aristocrat as she waltzed from the room.

"Umm…" Belle looked up at Phil who mouthed the words 'we'll play later.' Nodding she chased after her 'Aunty Tiana'.

Once the pair were gone one of the goons turned to Phil. "What's up her but?"

"You don't want to know." The goons jumped at the sound of their bosses chuckle as he sauntered into the room. "Don't worry she'll be _fine_." He reassured them, though something in his voice told them that she wasn't exactly 'fine'.

XXX

"…Oooo… one of these days I'll…" Tiana smacked her fist into the palm of her hand. "…that jerk…" she muttered before reaching into her pocket to pull out the keys to their apartment.

Belle looked up at the fuming woman. "What did Uncle Jack do?" she was a little concerned, she had _never_ seen Tiana this angry after visiting 'Uncle Jack' before.

Tiana grunted and inserted the key into the lock. "Don't worry." Was the only explanation she offered as the door opened. "Now go play in your room for a while." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

Nodding Belle hurried into her room- Tiana was in a bad mood and she didn't want to make it worse.

"Hello Keiko." Tiana murmured as she limped across the living room towards her bedroom.

Keiko made a sound in return but didn't look up from the magazine she was reading.

Tiana didn't bother to notice that her sister was not behaving like her bubbly self and hastily limped into her room, closing the door behind her before her kitten even had a chance of sneaking in- poor little guy, all he wanted was his master and she was ignoring him!

Sighing Tiana stepped towards her bed having every intention of just collapsing on it a passing out on it for the remainder of the night… before she let out a groan as she realized that she had to work that night…

"Damn…" She grumbled pulling down her pants and letting out a wince of pain. "Fuck." Closing her eyes she reached behind her and between her cheeks. "That bastard…" her eyes scrunched as her hands closed around the hilt of a knife. "Oh f-fuck…" holding back a sob, she pulled at the knife taking it out inch by inch.

"O-Ouch…" a hot tear rolled down the side of her face as the blade's edges cut into her hold- why the fuck did she agree to this?!

"Oh f-fuck!" she sobbed as the bloody blade finally came out of her. "O-Oww…" slowly she limped to her bathroom to clean herself up.

XXX

Tiana sighed and looked up from the paper she was reading as she heard the sound of her shops door being opened and closed. "What do you want?" she asked bluntly as she saw The Joker standing in the center of the shop grinning at her.

He chuckled. "Feeling better beautiful?"

Tiana grunted and slowly moved to stand up. "I've been a lot better." She limped towards him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off hunting Dent or whatever it is you have in store for them?"

He laughed at that. "Are you worried?" he mocked.

Tiana glared. "No! It's just, do you know how many police are going to be there?" a pause. "It could be interesting." She added as though covering something up.

He threw his head back in laughter. "You're worried!"

"I am not!!" she yelled over his laughter. "Go ahead and die for all I care!!!" she stomped her foot in a childish manner before simmering down. "It's just…" she said a little softer. "Can you do me a favor?" at his pause she continued. "Take Bessy with you."

He frowned. "What is 'Bessy'?"

Tiana sighed and gestured for him to follow her into the room where she had hidden him when they had first met. The room contained one bed but the walls were covered head to toe in weapons- mainly knives but there were also a few guns.

"Here." Tiana pointed to the wardrobe in the room. When he came to her she opened the doors to reveal a bazooka and its accessories.

"You're giving me a bazooka!?" he sounded as excited as a child in a toy shop- he even had his hands clasped together in glee.

Tiana smiled.

XXX

Keiko trembled as she stood on top of the police building, she had gotten permission to use the bat-light despite the fact that The Batman wasn't coming to anyone since Gordon's death.

"Please come." She murmured holding herself with her arms, it was quite chilly out there. "Please…

X

"It's no use…" she murmured after an hours waiting. Sighing she moved to switch the light off, only to jump as she saw the dark figure in the shadows. "Y-You…" she gasped feeling her face hear up.

"Hn?" was the only response she received before he turned to leave.

"Wait!" she held her hand out to him. "I-I need to talk to you a-about The… The Joker…" she watched as he practically swung back to face her.

"The Joker?" his gruff voice growled.

"Y-Yes…" she looked down. "I-I d-don't know quite how to say this… and it feels like a betrayal in so many ways… especially since this person has done so much for me…" her eyes watered. "…but what's going on feels so wrong to me…"

He remained silent and waited for her to speak.

Keiko closed her eyes. "The Joker, he…" she bit her lips. "He's in a relationship with my sister… I've seen the pair together… I…"

"What?" he practically growled.

Her eyes scrunched as though she was in physical pain. "I saw them" together… I don't know what they are to each other but… I saw them…" she looked up at him with teary eyes. "You have to help me."

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Hope you like the chapter!

Review?


End file.
